Ne jamais se fier aux apparences
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Duo Maxwell, 25 ans, est obèse. Son père l'envoie dans un camp dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Il y est entraîné par un vrai petit dictateur, et Duo est pas du genre élève modèle. UA et complètement OOC pour essayer de mieux coller à la réalité, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Ne Jamais Se Fier Aux Apparences

**Pairing:** HeeroxDuo surtout

**Disclaimers:** Heero, Duo et le restant des personnages appartiennent à Sunrise et tout leurs auteurs / « Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? » by Rod Stewart, auteurs: Rod Stewart, Duane Hitchings, Carmine Appice, label: Warner Bros et un autre mec dont je me souviens pas le nom qui prétend avoir été plagié

**Résumé:** Duo Maxwell, 25 ans, est obèse. Son père l'envoie dans un camp dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Il y est entraîné par un vrai petit dictateur, êt Duo est pas du genre élève modèle. UA et complètement OOC pour essayer de mieux coller à la réalité, sorry

**Rating:** M à cause du langage, surtout…

**Sources de mes recherches:** Le site drblackburn dot com  


Et aussi un sites sur les rondes, mais je m'en souviens plus, ça devait être un truc dans le genre « vive les rondes dot com » où il y a des témoignages, j'ai aussi pas mal maté d'émissions comme celle de Chris Powell et des reality shows (j'ai honte, mais ça m'a bien aidée)

**Note de l'auteure:** Ceci est un UA complètement OOC, je vous préviens d'office. J'espère coller un minimum à la réalité, et si c'est pas le cas, dites-vous que c'est une histoire! Genre comme Harry Potter… On attaque pas les gens en hurlant des trucs bizarres et en brandissant des branches dans la vraie vie, et pourtant, vous avez su apprécier l'œuvre de madame Rowing…

**Note de l'auteure 2:** Ce texte ne vise absolument pas à se moquer des personnes souffrant d'obésité, j'espère que personne ne se sentira blessé lors de la lecture, je m'en excuse d'avance si c'est le cas, je sais comme les problèmes de poids sont durs à gérer psychologiquement comme physiquement! Courage, les gens visés! o/ Baissez pas les bras!

**Note de l'auteure 3:** (Nan mais elle a pas bientôt fini de nous bassiner? NOPE!) Au vu du thème de mon histoire ne vous attendez pas à avoir de beaux bishies en train de follement s'envoyer en l'air, donc les pouffes qui s'attendent à de beaux mââââââles partout, passez vot'chemin… Et pas la peine de commenter si c'est pour se montrer insultant, merci! u_u

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« T'es flasque! Gros machin! Sinon, salut, tu vas bien, Moby Dick? »

« Tentouze! Et vu ta corpulence, tu dois pas souvent te faire enculer! »

« T'as remarqué que quand tu marches, ton ventre remue plus que tes jambes? »

« T'as plus de seins que moi et tu portes pas de soutifs? »

« Hey gros lolos! S'tu voulais être une gonzesse, t'avais qu'à te couper la bite! Pédale! Pédale! Pédale! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! » Les rires fusent de partout. Ils me lacèrent comme des lames d'un côté et se plantent en moi comme des flèches de l'autre. Ils rient comme des possédés. Je pleure comme un bébé. Leurs rires s'intensifient, deviennent assourdissants. Je n'en peux plus.

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur aussi. Encore ces cauchemars. Tout ceci était mon quotidien, i ans, mais la plaie est toujours béante. Je me lève aussi difficilement que je peux. Je suis essoufflé, je n'ai fait que m'asseoir sur mon lit. Comme vous l'aurez compris, je suis obèse. J'ai 25 ans et je pèse 155 kilos pour un mètre soixante-dix. J'ai déjà essayé de mincir, j'avais perdu 10kgs, mais en j'ai repris 20. J'entends des pas.

« Duo? Tout va bien, chéri? »

« Oui, maman. Juste un cauchemar. Tu peux te recoucher, ça va aller. » J'entends ses pas se rediriger vers sa chambre.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'en suis arrivé là. Les brimades. Quand j'étais gosse, les autres mômes de l'école ont appris je-ne-sais-comment que j'avais été adopté. Alors, ils ont commencé à se moquer. « Mais Duo, il a pas de parents! MOI, ce soir, je retrouve mon VRAI papa et ma VRAIE maman ! » Les parents sont pas ceux qui vous mettent au monde, mais eux qui vous élèvent, qui vous montrent la voie, vous expliquent la vie. Allez expliquer ça à des marmots de 7-8 ans. Ils comprendraient pas. J'ai eu un réflexe terrible à l'époque, je me suis réfugié dans la nourriture. Alors, vous vous en doutez, j'ai pris du poids, beaucoup de poids. J'ai un métabolisme pourri en plus, ce qui fait que je prends très vite les kilos.

Après, vers mes 14 ans, découverte de mon homosexualité. A la fois par moi, et par les autres. Et puis, je vis dans une petite ville, alors du jardin d'enfants au lycée, c'est les mêmes personnes qui vont en cours avec vous. Les brimades ont empiré. J'avais toutes les tares du monde: gros, pas bien beau, gay, enfant adopté. J'ai fini par laisser pousser mes cheveux, et surtout une frange pour cacher ce visage que je supporte plus. Pourtant, ironiquement, j'adore mes yeux, ils sont bleus, mais virent un peu sur le violet.

Bref, j'ai essayé toutes sortes de régimes, mais je reprenais encore plus de poids après. Les moqueries ont donc continué. Je m'accrochais à des objectifs comme « moins quinze kilos avant Noël », mais rien à faire. Et ma sœur adoptive est tombée gravement malade pendant mon dernier régime. Elle est décédée depuis 3 ans maintenant et suite à une dépression liée à son décès, j'ai pris le double de ce que j'avais perdu: 20kgs. A présent, je suis désespéré. J'ai essayé le sport, mais aucune salle n'a voulu de moi. Et à la maison, j'ai pas la motivation.

Je vais à la salle-de-bains me passer un coup sur le visage. Ca fait du bien. Je retourne me coucher en espérant ne plus cauchemarder. J'en ai marre. Je me recouvre et ferme les yeux. J'ai relativement bien dormi cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

« Duo. Ta mère et moi voudrions te parler. » J'acquiesce et suis mes parents au salon. Papa prend mes chips et les range dans la cuisine.

« Après avoir perdu Sarah, notre famille a été brisée. Et ta santé a empiré. Ta mère et moi en avons longuement discuté et nous avons décidé de t'aider concrètement. Nous t'envoyons dans un camp pour obèses. Nous avons choisi le meilleur. Par contre, tu vas devoir partir au Japon. Mais tout le monde y parle anglais. C'est un camp international qui recrute sur dossier. Tu as été choisi, Duo! » Je suis abasourdi. Je rêvais d'y aller, mais j'ai jamais osé envoyer de demande de peur d'être refoulé.

Mon père précise la date du départ, le lieu où je vais être. J'assimile les informations une à une. Le séjour dure deux ans et si nos efforts sont vraiment payants, on pourra être opéré pour enlever le surplus de peau. Ca va être dur, mais c'est ma dernière chance, j'ai même failli écrire à Chris Powell. Avec Powell, certains perdent presque 100kgs en un an! Je mesure un mètre soixante-dix, je dois perdre 80kgs et me muscler. Courage, Duo! Tu peux y arriver, cette fois!

Dans un mois, je pars pour l'Île d'Okinawa.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! ^^)/

Merci d'avoir lu


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Ne Jamais Se Fier Aux Apparences

**Pairing:** HeeroxDuo surtout

**Disclaimers:** Heero, Duo et le restant des personnages appartiennent à Sunrise et tout leurs auteurs / « Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? » by Rod Stewart, auteurs: Rod Stewart, Duane Hitchings, Carmine Appice, label: Warner Bros et un autre mec dont je me souviens pas le nom qui prétend avoir été plagié

**Résumé:** Duo Maxwell, 25 ans, est obèse. Son père l'envoie dans un camp dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Il y est entraîné par un vrai petit dictateur, êt Duo est pas du genre élève modèle. UA et complètement OOC pour essayer de mieux coller à la réalité, sorry

**Rating:** M à cause du langage, surtout…

**Sources de mes recherches:** Le site drblackburn dot com

Et aussi un sites sur les rondes, mais je m'en souviens plus, ça devait être un truc dans le genre « vive les rondes dot com » où il y a des témoignages, j'ai aussi pas mal maté d'émissions comme celle de Chris Powell et des reality shows (j'ai honte, mais ça m'a bien aidée)

**Note de l'auteure:** Ceci est un UA complètement OOC, je vous préviens d'office. J'espère coller un minimum à la réalité, et si c'est pas le cas, dites-vous que c'est une histoire! Genre comme Harry Potter… On attaque pas les gens en hurlant des trucs bizarres et en brandissant des branches dans la vraie vie, et pourtant, vous avez su apprécier l'œuvre de madame Rowing…

**Note de l'auteure 2:** Ce texte ne vise absolument pas à se moquer des personnes souffrant d'obésité, j'espère que personne ne se sentira blessé lors de la lecture, je m'en excuse d'avance si c'est le cas, je sais comme les problèmes de poids sont durs à gérer psychologiquement comme physiquement! Courage, les gens visés! o/ Baissez pas les bras!

**Note de l'auteure 3:** (Nan mais elle a pas bientôt fini de nous bassiner? NOPE!) Au vu du thème de mon histoire ne vous attendez pas à avoir de beaux bishies en train de follement s'envoyer en l'air, donc les pouffes qui s'attendent à de beaux mââââââles partout, passez vot'chemin… Et pas la peine de commenter si c'est pour se montrer insultant, merci! u_u

Voilà le second chapitre, merci pour la review et le follow! *^*)/ Ca fait super plaisir et ça va droit au boum-boum!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je descends de l'avion, j'ai l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le temps. Un petit blond me tapote l'épaule.

« Bonjour, je cherche le camp pour obèses, je suis perdu. » Il a un accent assez… Arabe.

« Je viens d'arriver, je m'appelle Duo. Je le cherche aussi. »

« Moi, c'est Quatre. » Il me serre la main en souriant. Il est mignon, et il a les yeux les plus grands que j'aie vus de toute ma vie! Deux billes turquoises.

« T'as quel âge? » Il paraît super jeune! A peine 18 ans.

« 23 et toi? » Quoi?

« 25 » Le choc! On dirait encore un ado, ce gars!

« T'es à combien? Perso, je mesure un mètre soixante pour 140kgs. Je ne peux porter que des djellaba. »

« Un mètre soixante-dix pour 155kgs »

Deux autres gars arrivent vers nous, un petit asiatique et une montagne aux cheveux châtain-brun. Je les aborde.

« Vous cherchez le camp d'obèses aussi? » La montagne acquiesce.

« Oui. » C'est l'asiat' qui me répond.

« Duo. » Je leur serre la main.

« Trowa » La montagne a donc un nom, okay.

« Wû-Fei » Une fois les présentations faites, j'engage une conversation. Enfin, j'essaie.

« Vous venez d'où? Perso, je suis d'une tite ville du Texas. »

« Arabie Saoudite » me répond Quatre.

« Chine » pour Wû-Fei

« J'ai toujours vécu en France, mais j'ignore d'où je suis réellement, donc on va dire France. » Effectivement, il a un accent atroce de bouffeur de grenouilles.

Une fois les présentations finies, un autre groupe s'est amené accompagné de la plus belle personne du monde. Un peu plus grand que moi, asiatique métissé, yeux bleus, tignasse brune désordonnée, à peu près le même âge que moi, et la silhouette que je rêve d'avoir. Athlétique, fin. De belles épaules musclées, taillé en V. Il fait chaud, il porte un marcel vert qui laisse supposer le corps d'Adonis en dessous. Il prend la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Je vais vérifier que tout le monde est bien là. Je vais donc faire l'appel. Bien. Trowa BARTON. Dès que vous entendez votre nom, venez vers moi. Bien, ensuite, Catherine BLOOM, Dorothy CATALONIA, Wû-Fei CHANG, Duo MAXWEL. » Je me déplace timidement vers lui, je suis gêné. Et une fois derrière lui, je peux pas m'en empêcher, je scrute chaque détail de son dos, les visibles comme les cachés-je me sers de mon imagination. Il finit l'appel que j'entends à peine-trop occupé à le regarder.

« Tu veux un coup de main? » Je sursaute. C'est Quatre.

« Tu m'as fait flipper, dude! » Il sourit.

« Rêve pas, va. » Dixit celui qui regarde Trowa depuis un bon quart d'heure.

« Je sais. Va l'aborder. »

« Trowa?! T'es fou, toi? Pas tout le monde est gay ou bi! » HA-HA!

« Comment tu savais que je parlais de lui? » Il rougit violemment, mais sérieux, quad je dis violemment, c'est le genre camion de pompier avec un Chewbacca décoloré affalé sur le toit du dit camion! Je lui file un petit coup de coude.

« J'te taquine, te mets pas dans des états pareils! » On finit par en rire.

On suit le guide anonyme super sexy, appelons-le Hottie. Même sa voix est sexy. EXACTEMENT mon genre. EXACTEMENT le genre qui me rembarre. Bref Hottie nous fait marcher jusqu'au camp, qui ressemble plus à une école qu'autre chose. On a marché pendant une heure. On est mort, on respire comme des bœufs asthmatiques. Hottie se tourne vers nous.

« C'est la première fois qu'un groupe ne se plaint pas. J'aime cet esprit! Vous en voulez, vous méritez votre place ici. POUR L'INSTANT. » Et il insiste bien sur le « pour l'instant ».

Le hall d'entrée est immense, certains partent. Hottie nous désigne des bancs car on « l'a mérité, pause de 5 minutes ». Et il regarde sa montre. Il l'air sévère.

« Bien! Maintenant, on va procédé à un petit tirage au sort. Prenez un morceau de papier et inscrivez-y votre nom. Ensuite, sur le tableau, on écrira le nom des quatre premiers tirés au sort, et en dessous, on inscrira qui sera votre colocataire. La personne que vous aurez sur le papier ne sera pas forcément votre partenaire. On va procéder par l'ordre suivant: je vais appeler le premier de ma liste alphabétique, puis il tirera un nom. La personne désignée se lèvera et tirera à son tour. Compris? Ensuite, on tirera à nouveau au sort pour savoir qui sera votre entraîneur. Trowa, à vous l'honneur, après que tout le monde aura fini. » On gribouille vite fait sur notre post-it et un-à-un, on va le mettre dans la petite boîte en bois.

Trowa se lève. Il est juste IMMENSE! Un baobab! Il plonge sa main dans la boîte à mystère et en ressort un morceau de papier.

« Duo. » Okay, il fait carrément flipper, ce type! Il a balancé mon nom comme s'il allait m'étrangler! Je me lève en espérant ne pas tomber sur lui comme coloc' pendant que Hottie-Dat-Ass-Of-His! Inscrit mon nom sur le tableau. J'attrape le premier truc que je sens et qui ressemble à du papier.

« Wû-Fei » Il se lève et la même comédie recommence. Une certaine Relena le suit, pui Quatre, Dorothy-tiens! Elle vivait dans mon quartier, elle!- Catherine et Milliardo-Nan mais sérieux? Je croyais à un surnom, moi!

On regarde le tableau, car on avait le dos tourné, genre SURPRISE! Je suis avec Quatre! Je suis bien content! Wû-Fei finit avec Dorothy-cohabitation difficile en vue!-, Relena avec Catherine et Milliardo avec Trowa. Hottie reprend la parole.

« Maintenant, les coaches et moi, on va se présenter et tirer au sort qui ira travailler avec qui. » Une femme pas bien grande, les cheveux séparés en deux chignons bas, lunettes, brunes, yeux de la même couleur. Pas l'air commode du tout.

« Je m'appelle Une, et le groupe que je m'apprête à aider est… » Elle plonge sa main dans la boîte de pandore.

« Relena et Catherine. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à vos locaux. »

Une gonzesse super jeune s'approche, les cheveux noirs avec comme des reflets bleus, yeux bleus.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Lucrezia Noin. Comme vous êtes tous plus vieux que moi, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom! J'espère qu'on fera du bon travail ensemble, hum (elle pioche) Trowa et Milliardo. Suivez-moi »

Le suivant est un mec. Le genre super grand, hyper baraqué, Stallone version germanique. Cheveux blond foncé plaqués en arrière, yeux bleus qui rigolent pas, gueule bien carrée.

« Je suis Treize Khushrenada, et on m'appelle MONSIEUR, c'est bien clair? (il plonge sa main dans la boîte) Hum… Wû-Fei et Dorothy. Prenez vos affaires, suivez-moi et ne traînez pas en chemin! » Wû-Fei l'aime déjà pas, ça se voit. Je plains surtout Dorothy. Elle est terrifiée. Mais attends… On se retrouve avec Hottie, du coup. Ca va être dur.

« Bien, vous deux. Moi, c'est Heero Yuy. Sachez que je ne tolère aucun écart, aucun retard, rien à part votre perte de poids. Et pas de plaintes, sinon, c'est direct dans l'avion retour chez vous, je me suis bien fait comprendre? Je ne me répéterai pas. Attrapez vos valises, je vous emmène dans votre appartement. »

On monte-à pied, bien-sûr- les quatre étages du bâtiment, on suit un long couloir. Hottie… Enfin, Heero nous indique que c'est ici qu'on va vire. Appartement 24. On entre. Salon, chambre, salle-de-bains, c'est tout.

« Et la cuisine? »

« Vous mangerez tous ensemble, au réfectoire » Y'a même pas de frigo! « Ah! Avant que j'oublie, quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin, ne vous couchez pas trop tard. E gardez bien ça à l'esprit, les appartement sont fouillés deux fois par semaine. Gare aux tricheurs! Bonne soirée, messieurs. » Il nous quitte et ferme derrière lui. Franchement pas aimable.

Quatre et moi déballons nos affaires et les rangeons. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je n'ai pas peur de sortir mes fringues devant quelqu'un et que j'en ai pas honte.

« Ca me fait bizarre, Duo. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Je peux déballer mes valises et ranger mes vêtements devant quelqu'un sans les cacher. » Je souris.

« C'est pareil pour moi. T'as un jogging, au fait? »

« Non, que des djellaba » Il croyait faire du sport en robe, lui?

« Je t'en passerai un, t'inqui…. » Il pose un tapis au so et s'y agenouille. « Tu fous quoi? »

« Duo, je suis musulman, je vais prier. Tu veux te joindre à moi? »

« Je sui chrétien, Quatre, mais j'apprécie. Je prierai avant de manger et de dormir »

« Très bien. J'espère être tourné vers La Mecque. J'ai jamais été doué pour m'orienter pour la prière. » Je quitte la pièce pour le laisser exercer sa foi.

Je me promène un peu dans les couloirs et tombe sur Trowa. On décide d'aller boire un verre. La cafétéria sert que de l'eau. Plate en plus. Même pas la moindre bulle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait sortir de tes quartiers? Perso, j'ai un musulman en pleine prière. Je connais rien à l'Islam, alors j'ai préféré le laisser seul. » Il me regarde, l'œil légèrement écarquillé.

« COMMENT IL S'A….. Hum…. Non, moi, c'est un divorcé déprimé. J'en ai un peu marre de l'entendre se plaindre qu'il a été trompé, quitté, et il voit même plus ses mômes. Ca va cinq minutes, mais c'est vte énervant. » Attends… C'est moi, ou…..

« Il s'appelle Quatre. On est dans l'appart' 24. »

« Merci, nous, on est au 36. » Je vois.

« J'ai pas le gaydar, mais t'en es, j'me trompe? »

« Bi. » J'en étais SÛR! Je souris.

« Je lui dirai où tu loges! » je lui fais un clin d'œil, finis mon verre et retourne à l'appart'. Quatre remballe son tapis.

« Tu faisais quoi? »

« Je suis allée boire un verre avec Trowa. Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin de la cafétéria. Il a l'air intéressé. »

« Il t'a parlé de moi? »

« Il t'a tapé dans l'œil? »

« Carrément! Les grands bruns aux yeux verts, j'en raffole! Même si celui-là vire sur le rouquin à la lumière! » Plutôt direct.

« J'aurais pu être homophobe et te casser la gueule, t'sais là »

« Mais t'es gay. Tu mates le coach, genre super méchant, quoi. C'est pour ça que je me sens à l'aise. Ca fait du bien de tomber sur des gens comme soi. »

On a parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. On s'est couchés à 5heures.

30 minutes plus tard

« DEBOUT LA-DEDANS! » Hein? Je dois rêver, Hottie, non pardon, Heero en spandex-j'mets-en-valeur-l'équipement planté devant mon lit.

« J'ai dit DEBOUT, MAXELL! » J'ai la tête là où je pense, je suis mort et Quatre est encore en train de prier. Mais ils prient combien d fois par jour, les musulmans?

Bref, je me lève, je vais pour me laver mais Heero me barre le chemin.

« Envie de venir avec moi? »

« Très drôle, MAXWELL. Tenue de sport, douche après! DE SUITE! » Mon Dieu, tirez-moi de là! Sur le pas de la porte, Hottie ajoute:

« Et je voudrais vous voir un à un dans mon bureau. Je viendrai vous chercher. » Et il s'en va.

J'enfile un jogging et attends que Quatre finisse pour lui en prêter un. On lui en trouve un assez vite et on sort de la chambre. On rejoint les autres sur le terrain. Attends! On va courir alors qu'on a rien mangé?

« On a rien mangé, monsieur Yuy! »

« Moi non plus » Ton sec.

« Mais on a faim. »

« Moi aussi, MAXWELL, comme tous les matins. » Cassant. Cassé, Duo.

Il nous dit de nous mettre par tandem et de se tenir la main. Les derniers auront un p'tit déj', mais moins important que les premiers. La quantité dépendra de notre position. On est tous au même niveau. Heero siffle un coup et se met à courir, on le suit. Quatre et moi avons du mal à trouver notre rythme, mais on finit par y arriver au bout de trois tours de terrain. Relena et Catherine galèrent, tandis que Wû-Fei et Dorothy sont loin devant nous. Trowa et Milliardo sont juste derrière nous.

On a fini bons derniers, on est tombés. On a couru dix minutes, on est tous trempés de sueur et Relena est en larmes, en se tenant la jambe.

« Hey.. Tu t'es froissé un muscle? » Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me répond entre deux spasmes liés à ses pleurs.

« Non, j'ai eu un accident, il y a quelques années. Je ne peux presque plus faire de sport. » La pauvre. Catherine revient avec des glaçons.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide à rentrer? »

« Non, merci, ça ira, Duo. En plus, on doit se doucher, on a une réunion après. »

« Oh mon Dieu! Relena! Merci Catherine! » Je vois Milliardo débarquer comme un dératé vers Relena. Apparemment, ils sont frère et sœur.

On va se laver. On pue la sueur, un truc de fou! Je m'habille, un simple T-Shirt noir-genre ça va m'amincir-et un jean. Quatre met une de ses ombreuses djellaba, encore. On se rend à la dite réunion, tout le monde est présent, sauf Relena. Hottie prend la parole.

« Bien, on va vous passer ces téléphones pour que vous soyez toujours en contact. Tous les numéros utiles y sont inscrits. Les sms sont illimités, mais pas les appels. En cas de dépassement, vous devrez payer le surplus. Maintenant, on va faire un tour de salle pour vous présenter et nous expliquer la raison de votre présence. On commence par mon équipe, MAXWELL, à vous. » Super! Il est 6 heures du matin et je dois raconter ma vie!

« Bonjour, moi, c'est Duo, j'ai 25 ans, je suis Américain. Je suis ici car j'en ai marre de ma situation. » Heero m'interrompt.

« Tout le monde en a marre de cette situation, qu'est-ce qui vous y a conduit? » Fallait préciser, chéri!

« J'ai été adopté, donc ils ont commencé à me brimer à l'école, puis ils ont découvert quelques années plus tard que j'étais gay, ça a empiré, je me suis réfugié dans la bouffe depuis l'enfance. Et après, ils ont continué car j'étais gros et je suis tombé dans le cercle vicieux: moqueries-je vais manger tout ce qu'il y a dans le placard. Voilà. »

« Merci MAXWELL. » Il me regarde de haut en bas, il est assez intimidant.

« Bien, suivant, WINNER. »

« Moi, c'est Quatre, 23 as, c'est la nourriture de Mère et mes 27 sœurs qui me gâtaient en sucreries et autres douceurs. Voilà. » 27 sœurs?! Oh my gosh! Il revient s'asseoir vers moi.

« Duo, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme! »

« Quat', t'as 27 sœurs. »

« Père a 4 femmes. » Me dis pas ça comme si c'était normal!

Ensuite vient le tour de Milliardo AKA la Pietà.

« Je suis Milliardo PEACECRAFT, j'ai 27 ans. Mon divorce a été difficile pour moi alors j'ai fini dans la nourriture et l'alcool. Elle m'a trompé et est partie avec les gosses sous le bras. (Il prend un inspiration) Et je vais parler au nom de Relena qui est à l'infirmerie. C'est ma sœur, elle a 23 ans, on vient d'Angleterre. Elle est devenue obèse à cause d'un accident sportif. Elle était danseuse et a fait une mauvaise chute pendant une répétition. Elle était à deux doigts de devenir danseuse étoile. Le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas opérable et que la danse était finie pour elle. Elle a fini par trouver refuge dans les chips et les sodas. » Il va se rasseoir. J'ai de la peine pour Relena. C'est au tour de Dorothy. Elle a aussi 23 ans et a bien changé depuis notre enfance. Elle s'est d'ailleurs excusée auprès de moi pour les moqueries. Elle, c'est une dépression après le décès de sa mère qui l'a conduite là. Wû-Fei, quant à lui, c'est don travail, il mangeait n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Pour Catherine-la sœur de Trowa? J'avais pas remarqué! Ils se ressemblent pas du tout- c'est le fait d'avoir cru pendant des années avoir perdu son petit frère dans l'incendie de leur maison quand elle était gosse. Et vient le tour de Trowa.

« Je m'appelle Trowa BARTON, j'ai 25 ans, je viens de France. J'ai longtemps été amnésique et me suis orienté vers la nourriture. J'ai retrouvé Catherine il y a peu et on a déjà perdu du poids en se serrant les coudes. Il a pas quitté Quatre des yeux, et Quat' l'a pas lâché du regard non plus. Je sens que je vais jouer les entremetteurs entre eux. Heero attire notre attention et prend la parole.

« Je remarque que personne n'a donné son poids, ni sa taille. MAXWELL, vous d'abord. » Encore moi?! Soit il me kiffe, soit il me hait, quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a remarqué. Youpi! Je sais pas si je dois être heureux ou inquiet. Je me lève et inspire un grand coup.

« Je mesure 1.70m pour 155kgs. » Je tremble. Heero pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« C'est courageux, MAXWELL. Après avoir récupéré votre téléphone, vous viendrez dans mon bureau. » J'acquiesce et vais m'asseoir vers Quatre qui me regarde, amusé.

« Quoi? » Il sourit.

« Rien, Duo, rien. »

« Quat'! Quoi?! »

« J'te taquine, te mets pas dans des états pareils! Duo, t'es rouge camion-de-pompier! » Et il est mort de rire. Je le tue de suite ou j'attends encore un peu?

Chacun leur tour, ils donnent leur taille. Quatre 1.60m, 140kgs. Trowa, 1.80m, 240kgs. Wû-Fei, 1.70m, 145kgs. Dorothy, 1.60m, 120kgs. Relena-qui est finalement revenue- 1.65m, 127kgs. Catherine, 1.70m, 160kgs. Milliardo, 1.80m, 230kgs. On va peut-être tous devoir se faire opérer.

Heero me chope par une aile et m'emmène dans son bureau. Il me met une photo sous le nez. Un petit asiatique obèse.

« Quel est le rapport avec mon programme? »

« Regardez bien. » Ces yeux. Bleus…. Heero? Je le regarde, interloqué.

« C'est vous? »

« Oui. Quand j'avais 15 ans. » J'arrive pas à le croire. « Tous les coaches ici sont d'anciens obèses. On veut montrer que quand on veut, on peut. » Il me montre la photo d'un gars. Plutôt beau gosse. Bien fichu. Ceci dit, ça me dit pas qui c'est, il a des lunettes de soleil, en plus.

« C'est qui? » Il est franchement canon! Un ancien pensionnaire, peut-être.

« Vous. Dans deux ans. 1.70m, 80kgs de muscles. Photoshop fait des merveilles, n'est-ce pas? J'ai ajouté des lunettes de soleil pour que vous ne voyez pas vos yeux. La couleur est trop particulière. L'effet de surprise aurait été fichu en l'air. Gardez cette photo avec vous. Allez au réfectoire me chercher WINNER, et surtout… Ne lui dites RIEN! » Je prends ma photo et vais chercher Quat'. Il part en direction du bureau de Hottie-même-en-spandex.

On me sert une salade. J'ai couru, j'ai quasi rien eu au p'tit déj' et on me sert une salade?! Je veux un steak! Non, Duo. Pense à la photo. Tu SERAS le mec de la photo! Ce super beau mec et ils tomberont TOUS! J'espère juste ne pas devenir un connard narcissique. Quat' revient assez choqué. Il me montre sa photo.

« Duo! Ca me choque! Dans deux ans, ça sera moi! Montre ta photo pour voir! » Je la sors de mon porte-feuille.

« Vise le beau gosse! » Il écarquille les yeux.

« Duo! Mais t'es super canon, en fait! » J'aime bien le 'en fait' « Je te voyais plus banal. »

« And if you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on sugar and let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on honey tel me so » Et bien-sûr je fais exprès de chanter super faux et super fort. Tout le monde me mate et se mare, mais je m'en contrefiche. On finit de manger en se demandant si la pic était pas un fake pour faire marcher le centre. Et Quat' me fait le regard 'vavoircelledeTrowa'. Bon bah on va aller demander à tout le monde s'ils ont eu droit à la pic du petit obèse aussi.

Je coince Trowa et lui demande. Il confirme, il a aussi eu la pic de l'ancien obèse. Il me montre sa photo, une montagne de muscles!

« Et... Hum.. Enfin, ton colocataire… » AH NAN!

« Tro'-je permets- envoie-lui un MMS et demande-lui en un, je suis pas un pigeon voyageur. »

« Non, je voulais juste savoir s'il était libre ce soir. Et s'il était comme nous. » Duo, tu es le roi des cons!

« Carrément! Comme diraient mes parents « Il est gay comme un phoque » donc fonce et va lui demander! » Je pensais pas que le coup de foudre existait.

« Euuuuh… Duo, je parlais de musique. Je veux juste jouer avec lui, j'ai vu qu'il avait un étui à violon, je joue de la flûte traversière, et je vois à tes doigts que tu joues de la guitare depuis pas mal de temps. C'est ça que je te demandais. » Non, ça existe vraiment, les flûtistes? Okay, il faut ce qu'il veut, m'enfin, jpense surtout qu'il va finir par tester le modèle Winner.

On a passé l'après-midi au gymnase à faire du sport, on souffle comme des bœufs asthmatiques, c'est dur. Mais je VEUX devenir le gars de la photo! Je SERAI la gars de cette foutue photo! Je m'applique particulièrement à mes exercices. Je cherche pas à en mettre plein la vue à Heero-canon-même-en-spandex, mais à devenir ce type. Je me voyas pas comme ça, même dans mes rêves les plus dingues! D'ailleurs, Heero est relou, il te fait un discours qui dure 6987453120 ans et il t'emmerde toutes les 5 minutes. Enfin, surtout moi. Il a beau être canon, c'est un connard.

« MAXWELL! Rythme irrégulier! » Alors il ramène sa fraise pour me montrer comment pédaler. Borde, c'est pas sorcier, mais NAN! Faut que Môssieur m'étale sa science sportive! Quat' galère plus que moi, mais NAN, il est sur MON dos! Je HAIS ce type!

« Allez plutôt aider Quatre. »

« Il se débrouille bien, LUI. »

« Oui, si bien se débrouiller, c'est se prendre les lacets dans le pédalo, alors il se débrouille comme un chef! » C'est finalement Trowa qui vole à son secours pendant que Hottie-glue reste vers moi. Je sens qu'on va biiieeeeeen s'entendre, lui et moi.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre! o/ Merci d'avoir lu, jvous kiffe \o/


	3. Chapter 3

jvous épargne le bla-bla des disclaimers, toussah, j'ai la flemme faire copier, haha!

au pire, rendez-vous chapitre un, tout y est! o/

New chapitre, enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à review, je mange personne o/

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

En 3 mois, j'ai appris à mieux manger, à avoir une meilleure endurance. J'ai perdu 10kgs. Je reviens de la pesée. J'attends Quatre pour savoir. Il rentre tout guilleret.

« Alors? » Il doit avoir pas mal perdu pour être si content…

« 130! J'ai perdu 10kgs! J'ai été félicité et il m'a dit que si je continuais comme ça, je pourrais avoir une opération pour enlever la peau en trop! Je porterai des vêtements autres que des djellaba, ça fait pas sérieux au boulot, surtout à mon poste. » Attends! Il m'a rien dit, le chacal, là!

« Il t'a dit quoi, à toi? »

« Que dalle, le chacal! Il m'a regardé, a regardé la photo de moi dans 2 ans et m'a sorti 'Hum… Avec quelques efforts en plus, on peut peut-être y arriver, qui sait. Peut mieux faire.' Je vais le massacrer! » Ah! Tant que j'y pense!

« Ton poste?! »

« Ouais. Je suis PDG. Tu connais beaucoup de PDG en djellaba, toi? »

« Bah Steve Jobs allait bosser en tenue de touriste. » Pas si choquant, quoi. « Bon, maintenant, je vais dire deux mots à ce connard! »

Quatre se met devant la porte.

« Duo, je pense qu'il cherche à te motiver. »

« Oh! Il est doué! Je suis motivé à le massacrer, surtout! »

« Duo, la violence n'est pas une solution! Alors, tu posses tes fesses et tu m'écoutes, compris? » Il est franchement pas content.

« Et joue pas au malin avec moi, je suis expert en pencak-silat, j'en connais l'art originel, l'ayant appris en école islamique secrète. Alors, tu poses ton arrière-train-je ne te le dirai pas trois fois-sur le lit et tu m'ECOUTES, BORDEL! » Bien, m'sieur! Je m'assieds à contre-cœur.

« Bien. Heero, t'apprécie. Il a super confiance en toi et veut que tu te donnes à fond. Mon père possède ce centre, alors il sait tout sur ce qu'il s'y passe. Heero connaissait ton histoire et t'a choisi dans le dos des autres. Père ne l'a pas viré car c'est le meilleur coach du centre. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fini avec lui. Alors, tu vas pas lui casser la figure, sinon, je m'occupe de toi en moins de temps qu'il me faudra pour dire 'couscous', compris? Et en plus, il est ceinture noire d'aïkido, et quatrième dan de karate, il t'aplatirait plus vite que moi. » Je dois admettre que ça m'a refroidi.

« Toujours envie aller le fracasser? »

« Nan, juste d'aller gueuler. »

« Comme tu veux, mais te plains pas après, Duo! »

Je sors furax de l'appart' et frappe à son bureau. Il a changé de fringues, il porte une chemise et un fute noir.

« Oui? » Sexy. Très sexy. TROP sexy. Je perds ma contenance mais je me ressaisis assez vite.

« C'est quoi le problème avec moi? »

« Pas la peine de hurler, mes deux oreilles fonctionnent parfaitement. Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous. »

« Nan! »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, MAXWELL. Repensez à la photo. » Il sourit. Sadique. Crevard. Connard. Mais sexy, mais ça reste un chacal! Je ferme la porte et finis par m'asseoir.

« Pourquoi Quatre a droit aux encouragements et tout le toutim? Il a perdu autant que moi! »

« Monsieur MAXWELL. Que les choses soient claires, de un; je dis ce que je pense de vos efforts, pas ce que vous voulez en entendre, de deux; je ne suis pas votre mère et je ne vous offrirai pas de bon point pour avoir perdu 10kgs en 3 mois! » Le ton est tranchant.

« Vous êtes tout le temps sur mon dos! Quatre est plus souvent en difficulté que moi! » Je suis à nouveau debout, je tape du poing.

« C'est ce que VOUS pensez, monsieur MAXWELL. »

« ET MON CUL, C'EST DU POULET OU DE LA VIANDE ROULEE?! Vous avez un problème avec moi! Et je veux savoir lequel! » Il se lève et se rapproche de moi. Je recule. Quatre m'avait prévenu. Merde. Duo, t'es raiment, mais VRAIMENT le roi des cons! Je continue de reculer sauf que la porte se met en travers de mon chemin.

« Vous voulez VRAIMENT savoir pourquoi, Duo? » Il m'a appelé par mon prénom où j'ai rêvé?

La distance entre lui et moi est dangereusement réduite.

« Ouais. »

« Vous êtes sûr? »

« Si j'demande, c'est pas pour les cou…. » Doux. Chaud. Humide. Agréable. J'ai les yeux écarquillés et les jambes qui tremblent.

« Dehors, MAXWELL. Que je ne vous y reprenne pas! Ou vous pourrez faire vos bagages et retour au Texas! »

Je quitte le bureau et retourne à l'appart', confus. Il m'a embrassé. Moi. J'ai dû le rêver. Pas possible. J'entre dans mes quartiers quand je surprends nos deux musiciens de service en train de jouer d'un drôle d'instrument. La langue fourrée, je connaissais pas.

« Ca va, les gars? Pas trop de fausses notes? » Trowa sursaute et se sauve. Quatre fait un sacré bond aussi.

« D-D-D-Duo! » Rire nerveux. Ravalement de salive. « A-A-A-Alors? Ca s'est passé comment? »

« J'préfère ne pas en parler. Je vais me doucher. » Quat' me suit.

« T'es rouge-tomate, il s'est passé quoi? » Et merde!

« Haaaaaa… Rien du tout. J'ai été menacé de renvoi. Ca m'a calmé. »

« T'es rouge. »

« De colère. » Il me regarde genre 'mais oui, mais oui, de colère, Duo'

« Mais oui, de colère. Tu le kiffes, c'est ça? » Je le pousse et ferme la salle-de-bains à clé. Je me déshabille et fait couler l'eau en mettant à fond la musique. Ce con m'a filé la trique en se collant à moi et en m'embrassant. Je m'y attendais pas! Et JAMAIS je le kifferai, ce bougre de con, I swear!

Je finis par sortir de la douche, ça fait du bien!

« Longue ta douche! Allez, raconte! Je le dirai pas à Père. »

« Ce. Con. M'a. Embrassé. Vas-y rigole et tu te manges mon poing à la gueule! »

« J'en étais sûr! » Il est mort de rire, BIEN-SÛR!

« Quoi? T'as eu une vision en pleine séance musibuccale? »

« Très drôle. 'Tain, Duo, t'es con! » On rit et on se couche, demain debout à 5h30, comme tous les matins.

Le jogging matinal se passe dans l'essoufflement, mais on tient mieux le coup. Je me souviens que le lendemain de notre arrivée, on marchait carrément de travers! Aujourd'hui, on doit aller au restaurant. On peut commander ce qu'on veut, les coaches seront pas avec nous. Je me ferais bien un steak avec un bon burger, mais je dois résister.

On a quartier libre tout l'aprèm'. Mes parents m'ont envoyé des sous pour que je puisse acheter de nouveaux futes. J'espère y aller avec Quatre pour passer une journée tranquille entre potes, quoi.

« Hum… Je voudrais bien, Duo, mais… Avec Tro' enfin Trowa, on… »

« T'as un rencart? »

« Oui » Forever alone, Duo!

« Ca fait combien de temps, vous deux? »

« 2 mois. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un m'aimerait malgré mon poids et mon allure. Autant être honnête, je ressemble à un cachalot en robe, Duo. »

« T'es plutôt mignon »

« Tu dis ça car on est amis. Pour me soutenir. » Non, du tout!

« Non! T'as une bonne bouille, je l'ai pensé dès que je t'ai vu! TU. ES. MIGNON. PIGE, Quatre?! » Je lui fais un gros hug.

« Hey, Duo! Tro' m'a dit que tout le monde était beau à sa façon. Ca dépend que du poin de vue. Il m'a aussi dit que si tu aimais vraiment quelqu'un (il insiste sur le 'quelqu'un'), peu importe le physique, il sera beau à tes yeux. Ne perds pas espoir, Duo. » Il tourne les talons et s'en va.

« Hey! Quat'! Attends! » Il se retourne.

« Oui? » Y'a forcément un sens caché, il insinue quoi?

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire? »

« Rien. Juste que tu seras aimé pour ce que tu es, Duo. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas… » Il prend un ton mystérieux. Je vais finir par croire qu'il est cinglé, ce type!

« quoi? Quat'! Attends! Précise! » Je lui cours après dans le couloir. Je le rattrape.

« Duo. Je veux pas être méchant, mais je suis en retard, là. » Je le laisse finalement partir en m'excusant.

Du coup, je suis allé manger et j'ai passé mon après-midi à faire du sport au lieu d'acheter des pantalons. Quatre parle pas énigmes et l'aut'gueule de con AKA Heero Yuy-je-suis-sex-en-spandex qui m'emmerde, tout ça me gave. Je déverse toute ma rage dans mes efforts physiques.

« ATTENTION! » Hein?!

Je suis poussé et roule comme un tonneau sur quelques mètres. Je me lève et vois celui que je rêvais A TOUT PRIX de voir. Heero Yuy. La cheville écrasée par un morceau d'équipement. Je vais vers lui pour essayer de retirer les 50kgs qu'il s'est pris sur le pied. A mon grand étonnement, j'y arrive plutôt facilement.

« Ca va? »

« Super! J'ai juste une fracture ouverte! » Connard, tu m'as foutu la pétoche de ma vie!

« Appelez le 119 au lieu de me regarder! » Je compose le numéro et leur passe Heero, je cause pas japonais, moi. Il finit sa conversation et m'informe qu'ils seront là dans dix minutes.

« Je reviens. » L'os ressort légèrement, je suis écœuré.

Je cours à l'infirmerie chercher des compresses stériles et retourne auprès de Yuy pour couvrir la blessure afin d'éviter les risques d'infection. Je prends garde à ne pas toucher directement la fracture.

« Merci MAXWELL. »

« Merci à vous, ça aurait pu me tomber sur la tête »

« Bons réflexes, en tous cas, pour l'attente. » ENFIN il me reconnaît une qualité!

« Mon père est médecin, ça aide. » Il sourit. Il ME sourit. J'ai à la fois envie de le baffer et de le serrer dans mes bras. Non, en fait, je vais le baffer, il essaie de bouger cet empaffé! LA chose à ne pas faire!

« MAIS CA VA PAS? NE BOUGE PAS! »

« On me vouvoie, MAXWELL. »

« Duo. Marre d'être appelé MAXWELL! Et pas quand le crétin en face de moi essaie de bouger! Alors on reste bien sagement dans cette position et on attend les secours sinon Duo s'occupe de la blessure LUI-MÊME, compris? » Il me lance un regard 'CherchedesnoisesetretourTexas'

« Ca vous vaudra un avertissement! » Qu'est-ce que je disais!

« Ca te vaudra une cheville réparée, Yuy. » Et toc! Dans les lattes, ducon!

« Ca ira pour cette fois, Marre-D'Être-Appelé-MAXWELL » Je vais le tuer, le dépecer, le massacrer, le faire revenir aux petits oignons! Il m'énerve! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve! Et ça le fait rire!

Les secours arrivent enfin et je le laisse partir. BON DEBARRAS! Je soupire pour évacuer la pression. J'étais comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser. Je le hais, je l'abhorre, je l'adore.

Les autres coaches nous disent qu'il va passer par une opération et qu'il en aura pour un moment avant de guérir.

« Ca te fera une occasion de le voir hors-régime! »

« Quat', pas que je veuille que tu la fermes, hein, mais juste… Ta gueule! » Il se marre

« Quoi? T'as THE crush sur lui! »

« Ouais, et j'te mesure aussi la circonférence du soleil avec un mètre ruban IKEA… » On se hait, c'est simple!

« Duo, ça crève les yeux! Quand il te regarde, t'en fais trois fois plus! »

« T'es sûr qu'il se fout pas plutôt de moi? »

« On est ballottés de coach en coach et pourtant, quad il peut, il s'occupe de nous. » Tu parles! Il se barre de l'hosto dans le dos des infirmières.

« Les Japonais sont super sérieux avec leur boulot. »

« J'abandonne! » Quatre soupire.

Heero est resté trois mois à l'hôpital. Je suis allé le voir un ou deux fois… Par semaine. Par reconnaissance, seulement. Il me sort par les yeux. En revanche, il est super différent hors-centre. Plus sympa. Enfin… C'est vite dit.

« Alors… Ca fait six mois. Vous en êtes où? »

« 130, j'ai perdu quinze kilos ces trois derniers mois. »

« Ah, ça se voit que je sis pas là pour vous booster! »

« Coninue et ta fracture va se rouvrir tellement tes chevilles enflent, là. »

« Je ne fais qu'exposer les faits, MAXWELL. » Haussement de sourcil qui dit'tu l'attendais pas celle-là!'

« Les fais, mon cul! Quand t'es pas là, je perds plus! »

« Je vous manque. »

« Terribleeemeeeeeeeeeeent! » Je prends un ton théâtral, limite drama queen.

« Finalement, vous l'aurez peut-être votre opération! » Ca me rend heureux d'apprendre ça.

« Continuez sur cette lancée, Duo. » Il a sa main sur la mienne. Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je repense à ce que m'a dit Quatre sur l'apparence et les sentiments. Et comme un con, je fuis l'hôpital. Ne pas se faire de films. Pas d'illusions. T'es dans la réalité, Duo MAXWELL, pas dans un film à la Bridget Jones où tu craques pour un con de première catégorie. T'es dans la vraie vie et tu craques pour un con de première catégorie!

Après sa sortie officielle de l'hôpital, Heero vient régulièrement s'occuper de Quatre et moi. Notamment pour la pesée. On arrive déjà au neuvième mois de notre séjour et sur les trois derniers mois, j'ai perdu que cinq kilos, mais d'après Maître Yoda AKA Herro Yuy, c'est parce que mo poids s'est stabilisé et ça sera le cas pendant une certaine période et ça sera dut pour moi, surtout pour le moral. J'ai même eu droit à un 'courage' de sa part, lui aurais-je dressé les côtes? Il prend la parole.

« Bien. Vous arrivez au neuvième mois de votre régime. Nous allons vous distribuer des carnets. Ces cahiers seront vos journaux de régime. TOUT ce que vous mangez doit y être consigné, l'heure aussi. Et vos activités physiques également. Et bien-sûr, la pesée hebdomadaire. Vous allez rentrer chez vous pour six mois. Le départ est la semaine prochaine. Toutes nos félicitation à Trowa qui a le plus perdu durant ces neuf derniers mois, il a perdu soixante-treize kilos. CA, c'est de la volonté! Prenez exemple! »

Six mois à la maison? Le pays me manquait. J'espère que je avis continuer dans cette lancée, je DOIS continuer dans cette lancée! Je suis impatient de revoir mes parents. Je vois Relena pleurer non loin, elle me fait de la peine, carrière bousillée, pas moyen de faire du sport sans finir à l'infirmerie.

« Hey… Qu'est-ce qui va pas? »

« Mon père va m'engueuler. J'en ai marre de ses reproches. »

« Je comprends. »

« Duo! T'as perdu trente kilos! Regarde-toi! Ton corps qui ressemblait à un bloc commence à se dessiner! J'ai perdu que dix-sept kilos sur la même durée! Je ne peux rien faire comme vous à cause de cette foutue blessure qui se réveille tout le temps! Catherine a perdu le double par rapport à moi! Je suis désespérée, Duo! » Je la prends dans mes bras.

« T'inquiète, va. T'y arriveras! Ne va pas chez ton père, ça serait le meilleur moyen de reprendre du poids. »

« Mais je vais aller où? »

« Chez moi! » Je me retourne. Catherine. Elle s'agenouille devant Relena.

« On trouvera une solution! Et je sais comment te motiver, jeune lady! Je vis à Paris. On ira regarder les boutiques dans lesquelles tu t'habilleras dans un peu plus d'un an. Et ils te tomberont tous aux pieds en bavant comme des crapauds morts d'amour! »

« Mais, et ton frère? »

« On est frère et sœur, pas siamois! Il vit en région lyonnaise, lui »

« Tu verras, 'Lena, t'y arriveras, mais tu vas souffrir, par contre! »

« Merci, Duo, et toi, Catherine. » Et c'est reparti pour une session fontaine. Je les laisse seules et vais récupérer mon carnet.

Je l'ouvre pour y inscrire mon nom, ce qui est déjà fait. Il y a deux photos de moi. Celle de mon arrivée, et mon objectif. Je feuillète et je remarque que les dates sont toutes inscrites, comme un agenda, sauf qu'il est écrit à chaque page:

« Heure du lever:

Exercice pratiqué:

Petit déjeuner (vous pouvez manger avant le premier exercice, dans ce cas, précisez):

Activités pratiquées pendant la mâtinée:

Déjeuner:

Activités de l'après-midi:

Dîner:

Grignotages au cours de la journée (si oui, précisez l'heure et l'aliment consommé)

Heure du coucher: »

Strict le programme! Heero reprend la parole.

« Pendant les six mois qui viennent, vous serez libres de vos mouvements. Mais si vous voyagez, vous devez le consigner dans le journal. A votre retour, nous déciderons de qui mérite de se faire opérer ou non. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. Bien. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers, à demain. »

Quatre et moi rentrons à l'appart'.

« Duo, je vais chez Tro' pour les six mois qui viennent! Fallait que je te le dise! » Il est excité comme une puce.

« Et toi, t'as concrétisé avec Heero-Jamais-Content? »

« Ca se fera jamais. Le seul câlin que j'ai envie de lui faire, c'est mes mains autour de son cou, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Duo, je suis peut-être blond, mais pas aveugle! » Changeons de sujet, vite, un truc…

« Trowa et toi… Vous l'avez fait? » Quatomate, le retour!

« Je pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'on l'ait fait. » Okay, je vois le genre. On va y passer des heures. M'enfin, tant qu'il arrête avec Hottie-pète-burnes.

« On s'est touchés, c'est tout. » Veinard.

« Ca fait quoi de se faire désirer? »

« Tu te sens magnifique! Tu te fous de ton corps que tu trouvais si moche il y a encore cinq minutes! Plus rien n'a d'importance. Duo, y'a pas meilleure sensation! Tu… Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. » Ses yeux brillent. J'aimerais connaître ça un jour.

« Duo, avant de rentrer chez toi pour les six prochains mois, va voir Heero. Juste. Te pose pas de questions. M'en pose pas. Vas-y. » Je vois pas le rapport, mais bon.

Ca toque à la porte. Une. Tiens, elle a plus ses lunettes, ni ses affreux chignons. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et bien plus longs que je le croyais.

« Duo MAXWELL? Mr. Yuy vous demande dans son bureau. DE SUITE! » Elle rigole vraiment pas, celle-là!

« Veuillez me suivre. » Mon Dieu que ses talons m'énervent! Et CLAC CLAC! CLAC CLAC!

« Je connais le chemin, hein. »

« Suivez-moi, POINT A LA LIGNE! » Relena et Catherine doivent souffrir avec elle, surtout Lena!

On arrive au bureau de Yuy. Il ouvre la porte de suite, comme s'il nous épiait.

« Merci Une, vous pouvez disposer. » Elle repart avec ses talons qui claquent, et qui me tapent sur le système.

« C'est pourquoi, cette fois? »

« Je.. Enfin… » C'est le même Heero Yuy?! Le casse-couilles professionnel?! En train de chercher ses mots?!

« Qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de Heero? » Contact visuel, coup de tazer.

« La véritable question serait la suivante: 'Qu'avez-vous fait de moi, MAXWELL? Pardon, Marre-D'Être-Appelé-MAXWELL.' » Il m'énerve! Mais qu'il m'énerve!

« Demain, je rentre à l'hôpital pour faire des examens liés à ma cheville. Et… » Il se lève et vient vers moi.

« Et je vais y aller » Mes jambes tremblent. Je commence à ouvrir la porte qu'il claque d'une main. Il la verrouille et met la clé dans sa poche.

Je suis dos à la porte et l'aut'se rapproche. Pourquoi je peux pas passer à travers les murs?

« Tu n'iras nulle part pour l'instant. » Quoi?

« C'est de la séquestration! » Il a toujours sa main contre la porte, l'autre soulève mon menton.

« Ah bon? Moi, je vois juste un coach qui veut parler à son élève. C'est tout. » Je commence à stresser, il me regarde bizarrement.

« Demain, o-o-o-on se lève t-t-tôt. Je vais d-d-devoir y aller. »

Et il recommence. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ca dure plus longtemps cette fois. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et réponds. J'ai honte. 25 ans et c'est mon premier baiser. Un vrai, qui dure plus de 30 secondes. Sa jambe frotte légèrement sur mon entrejambes, c'est un accident, il s'en excuse. On va encore un peu plus loin. French kiss. Très bizarre, mais terriblement grisant.

« Hn… Ca.. Toque.. »

« Hn… Pas grave. » Je commence à me sentir tout drôle, comme si j'étais drogué.

Les toc-toc finissent par avoir raison de notre étreinte et il semble irrité. Il ouvre la porte à une Lucrezia paniquée.

« Monsieur Yuy, je sais que c'est interdit, je suis désolée! » Elle fait une courbette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je suis amoureuse de Milliardo Peacecraft et nous avons eu une aventure! Une seule! »

« Je vois… Maxwell, veuillez nous laisser. » Je quitte le bureau. Alors de un, je me fais embrasser comme jamais, de deux Lucrezia et Milliardo sont ensemble?! On se croirait dans un soap à la con que ma mère aime tant regarder!

J'appréhende les six mois qui viennent. J'ai peur de reprendre mes sales habitudes.

* * *

Et voilà o/ Mon pauvre dos, il souffre tellement je suis bien installée! haha!

J'espère que vous avez aimé vus êtes à peu près à la moitié (ouais, c'est comme e histoire en cours, on fait des pas de géant, sinan ça traîne et c'est chiant, haha!)


	4. Chapter 4

Comme je suis une grosse feignasse, tout ce qui est disclaimers tout ça, je vous laisse les consulter au chaptre 1 u_u)b

Je tenais à remercier les reviewers, franchement les gens, vous êtes super o/ Et les followers, et çui ou celle qui a mis le fav! Jvous kiffe *o* Ca va droit au boum-boum! o/

Et oui, Wû-Fei va se trouver quelqu'un, mais j'en dis pas plus, sinan ça va gâcher la surprise, même si je pense que vous avez déjà une idée ^^"

Je suis contente de n'avoir heurté personne avec cette histoire =) Merci encore de la lire!

Voilà le chapitre 4 o/

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Les retrouvailles avec mes parents sont une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Ca fait du bien de les revoir. Ils me félicitent encore et encore pour ma perte de poids. Je leur explique que j'ai un cahier dans lequel je dois tout consigner. Nourriture, activités sportives ou non, rythme de sommeil et bien-sûr, évolution du poids. Du coup, je me retrouve de corvée de cuisine sur les six prochains mois.

« Au fait, Duo, je suis supposé garder le secret, mais tu recevras quelques visites de ton coach pour voir si tu es réglo. »

« Merci, papa. Je tâcherai de faire le surpris. » Et merde!

« Tu le seras forcément, aucune date ne nous a été communiquée. L restera une semaine à la maison. » Double merde! Et moi qui étais content qu'il soit plus dans mon entourage pendant six mois! Je le HAIS! Mais que je le hais! Il va me pourrir la vie jusque chez moi, le mufle!

Un mois, cinq kilos en moins et toujours personne. J'enfile mon tablier et épluche les pommes de terre. A la vapeur que je vais les faire. Fade, mais je suis prêt à tout pour le gars de cette photo!

« Oh! Bonsoir! Entrez! » Merde. J'espère que ce sont les voisins! J'espère que ce sont les... Heero Yuy. Dans ma cuisine. Comme je suis content! Yaaaaay!

« Monsieur Yuy, on attendait plus que vous! »

« Bonsoir Maxwell »

« Duo. »

« Je sais. Mais ça restera Maxwell. C'est toujours plus court que 'Marre-D'Être-Appelé-Maxwell' »

« Parce que Duo, c'est trop long? » Trouduc! Ce mec est un trouduc fini!

« Trop court. J'aime quand c'est long. » Ne pas penser au sexe, ne pas penser au sexe. Trop tard!

« Combien? » Quoi?

« Ca t'concerne pas! »

« Je suis ton coach! J'ai le droit de savoir combien tu as perdu! » Duo, t'es VRAIMENT le ROI des cons! Attends… Il m'a tutoyé?

« Tu m'as tutoyé. »

« Tu te le permets depuis plus longtemps. » Il me gave. Mais qu'il me gave, Hotti-réponse-à-tout!

« Perdu 5 kgs » Il passe ses mains sur les côtés de mon corps et les fait glisser jusqu'à mes hanches. Je déglutis.

« Continuez comme ça, Maxwell » Des encouragements? On arrête pas le progrès!

« On repasse au 'vous'? »

« C'est le coach qui parle, pas Heero »

« Quoi? Y'a une différence? Comme Superman et Clark Kent? »

« Tout à fait! Les collants en moins »

« Parce que le spandex faisait pas office de collant version short? »

« Très drôle, Maxwell, passez-moi le journal »

Je lui passe mon cahier. J'ai repris un peu de poids, il va me massacrer sur place. En plus, on est dans la cuisine, Samurai Heero va me tailler en pièces!

« Tombez le T-Shirt »

« Quoi? »

« Tombez le T-Shirt » Il prend une paire de ciseaux. J'en étais sûr! Je suis un homme mort!

« Ne m'obligez pas à le découper. » Ne pas lui mettre la face sur la cuisinière électrique. Ne pas lui en foutre une.

« Pas ici. » Je demande à mon père de surveiller la cuisson et je guide Heero dans ma chambre. Il ferme à clé.

« D'où tu te permets?! »

« Je veux être tranquille pour parler. Tu as repris un peu de poids que vous avez perdu. Enlevez votre T-Shirt! » Je m'exécute, gêné par son regard.

Il prend un de mes bras au niveau des biceps.

« Contractez. » Je contracte mon muscle. Il tâte. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à se tailler un steak sur un morceau de porc. Je me sens mal d'un coup.

« Vous avez pris du muscle. Ca ira pour cette fois. Le muscle est plus lourd que la graisse, ce qui explique la petite prise de poids. » J'acquiesce et remets mon t-shirt tandis qu'il mate mes Cds et ma gratte.

« Fan de rock?! » T'as pas vu le poster de Kurt Cobain et l'affiche de la tournée d'ACDC? »

« Oui. » Il répond pas.

Il se tourne vers moi. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être enchaîné. Lace une conversation, Duo! VITE!

« Et ta cheville? »

« Complètement réparée, merci encore »

« Cool. J't'en prie. » C'est quoi ce silence super lourd? Et il va rester pendant une semaine?

« Comment va Quatre? »

« Très bien, il me fait te dire bonjour. »

« Okay. »

« Je ne te manque pas trop? »

« Du tout! » Dixit le mec qui écoute en boucle 'This I Love' et chante ça pendant des heures. GRAAAAAAAAAAAVE!

« Non. Vraiment. Pas du tout! » Mais va chier, je te le dirai pas! Je te ferai pas ce plaisir!

« Tes intrusions enragées me manquent. Ca mettait u peu d'ambiance dans mon bureau. » Il a l'air sérieux. Il EST sérieux.

Ma mère nous appelle pour manger.

« Maman nous appelle. »

« Elles vont pas s'envoler tes patates! »

« Elles vont refroidir » Il approche.

« On les réchauffera » Près.

« C'est dégueulasse réchauffé. » Très près.

« Ca dépend du plat. » TROP près.

« Ouais, mais pas les patates. » Impact. Ma mère appelle encore. Et l'autre a sa main dans mes tifs. Et j'ai mes bras autour de ses hanches. P'tête que les patates réchauffées, c'est pas si dégueulasse. Qui sait… Ma mère toque à la porte.

« Tout va bien? » Il décolle ses lèvres des miennes, mais caresse ma nuque.

« Oui, madame Maxwell, je félicitais votre fils pour ses résultats, on arrive. »

« Je vais te tuer! »

« Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, Maxwell. »

« Même pas dans tes rêves! »

« E tous cas, dans les tiens, si. » Il me fait un clin d'œil et part à la cuisine en s'excusant auprès de mes parents. Ce type est un démon! Et mes parents gobent tout!

Il a fait le parfait petit hypocrite pendant le repas. Style j'étais son élève préféré, que mes efforts étaient « exceptionnels ». Je suis sûr qu'il a sorti le même baratin au père de Quatre. Et à ceux des autres avant nous, et ceux encore avant.

« Duo? Duo? » Ma mère m'appelle, m'arrachant de mes pensées.

« Oui? »

« Monsieur Yuy dormira dans ta chambre, ce soir. Ton père lui installe le matelas gonflable. »

« M'man! Y'a le canapé! »

« Les ressorts sont usés. » JUSTEMENT! Ca lui ferait les pattes à m'emmerder!

Je monte dans ma chambre après avoir aidé maman à débarrasser la table. J'ouvre et tombe sur un Hottie torse nu, mais encore en jean. Je referme derrière moi.

« Tu pourrais frapper! »

« C'est chez MOI, c'est MA piaule. J'y entre quand bon ME semble que t'y sois à poil ou pas! »

« Voyez-vous ça. »

« Eh ouais, ducon. Que ça te plaise ou non, t'es chez MOI sur MON terrain. » Il hausse un sourcil et sourit. Il s'approche de moi.

« C'est quoi, ce regard, Maxwell? » Je déglutis.

« C'est juste des yeux. Rien de plus. » Okay, je le désire. Il est chaud, c'est sa faute, j'y peux rien!

« On me désire? » Oui.

« Non. »

« A d'autres. » Il sourit en coin.

« Quoi? » Baffe ou baffe pas?

« C'en est limite du harcèlement sexuel, Maxwell. » Il approche encore un peu.

« Dixit le type qui me bécote et me tripote. Sans forcément mon consentement. »

« Pourtant, je ne suis jamais repoussé. » C'est parce que je te veux.

« Pas envie de me prendre une branlée par un ceinture noire d'aïkido et quatrième dan de karate. » Plutôt une bran…. Cerveau, ta gueule! Entrejambes, idem!

« Je suis pas fou, ni idiot! »

« Ah bon? J'aurais juré le contraire! »

« Connard! »

« Je suis votre coach, Maxwell, c'est MONSIEUR Connard. » Crevard!

Je finis par la fermer, il m'énerve. Je prends mon pyjama et commence à l'enfiler, mais des bras dorés passent autour de mes hanches et des lèvres se posent sur ma nuque. Frisson. Touché. Coulé, Duo. Je ravale ma salive.

« Et ça, c'est pas du harcèlement sexuel? »

« Juste deux adultes consentant à pratiquer une activité sportive intense. » Je le sens dressé dans mon dos. Sa main est dans mon pantalon. Et je suis figé. Un frisson ou deux par moments. Mais mon corps ne bouge plus. Je suis une statue.

Je finis par me dégager et me retourne face à lui. Je tremble, j'essaie de cacher mon envie.

« Allons, Maxwell… »

« C'est quoi ton problème? » Il va se prendre ma gratte à la gueule!

« Toi. » Je serre les poings.

« Comment ça 'moi'?! »

« Je te veux. » Cours toujours!

« Bien-sûr! Tu m'as vu?! »

« Généralement, je parle pas. » Ah bon?!

« Comment ça? »

« J'agis. » J'avais cru remarquer.

Je me retrouve je-ne-sais-comment en dessous de lui sur le matelas gonflable.

« Mademoiselle Noin a dit que c'était interdit! Pour un accroc aux règles, je te trouve bien rebelle! » J'essaie de m'échapper.

« C'est moi qui l'ai mise en place. »

« Raison de plus pour a suivre! »

« On est pas au centre, Duo. Personne ne saura, HEIN, DUO? » Il me sort le sourire 'tu-parles-t'es-mort'.

Nouvel impact. Différent. Plus fougueux. Il se débarrasse de mon pantalon. J'ai honte d'exposer ce corps.

« Ne me regarde pas. »

« Pour te toucher, je vais pas regarder le plafond! »

« Me touche pas, alors. »

« J'ai envie de toi, Duo… Et… » Il pose sa main là où aucune autre que la mienne n'a été.

« Toi aussi… Arrête de te mentir. » Je le pousse.

« Tu peux pas me vouloir! Regarde-moi! Comment tu pourrais vouloir de CA?! » Mes lèvres tremblent. Je comprends pas pourquoi il me fait ça. Il me veut… C'est du grand n'importe quoi! Non, mais regardez-moi! Je pèse 120kgs, j'ai du surplus de peau qui tombe. On dirait un amas de chair humaine! Pas un être humain! Et il me 'VEUT'?! Mes larmes m'échappent. Je peux plus les retenir. J'en peux plus. On s'est pas mal foutu de ma gueule, mais pas comme ça.

« Hey. Ma… Duo… Quand je dis que je te veux, c'est que.. Je… Je te veux, TOI. Sinon, ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais retourné et enfin tu vois, quoi! »

« Tu leur dis tous ça? »

« Juste à toi. Crois-moi. » Pas envie! « K'so! Crois-moi! » Après tout ce qu'on m'a fait gober? Tu crois que je vais avaler ça?!

Je rassemble oreillers et couverture, je remets mon pyjama. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte.

« Duo! Attends! » Je me retourne. Il est à genoux et se baisse jusqu'à ce que ses mains et son front touchent le sol.

« T'es souple. C'est bien. »

« Ca s'appelle le dogeza. Je suis sincèrement désolé »

« C'est quoi, ça le 'dogeza'? » J'ai droit à une explication rapide de WikiHeero.

« Mouais. » Tu t'en tires bien. Je suis trop gentil avec ce gars.

C'est froid. Douloureux. Très douloureux. Ca devrait vite passer. C'est lent. Je m'habitue. Je frissonne. Agréable. Très agréable. Ca donne chaud. Des décharges électriques partout. La chair de poule. Je pensais pas connaître ça un jour. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je tombe de fatigue. C'était quoi ces sensations?

J'ouvre un œil. Puis le deuxième. Ca y est, c'est officiel, je fantasme sur Heero. En dormant sur le matelas gonflable. A poil. Avec lui dedans. Encore endormi. Et moi. Moi. Moi. Je suis à poil! Je me risque à lever la couette. Okay, on est deux, on peut lancer une mode!

« Voyeur. » Merde! Il dormait pas.

« Je vérifiais juste un truc. »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. » Je me lève et là, BAM! Bonne grosse douleur aux fesses. Ne me dites pas que ce type, que je hais soi dit en passant, m'a dépucelé! Il attire mon visage au sien et m'embrasse. Je pince mes lèvres et attrape mes affaires. Je les enfile et cours-enfin, si on peut appeler ça 'courir'-me laver.

Remets-toi les idées en place, Duo! Hier, tu t'es encore engueulé avec lui. Une ou deux pelles, okay, cinq ou six. On s'en fout du nombre! Sa main dans mon pantalon. La mienne dans le sien. La sensation de froid. La douleur. Les soupirs. Black out.

Le restant de la semaine s'est déroulée presque normalement, mes parents se sont doutés de rien. Et il est reparti pour le Japon et moi sur Guns N' Roses, à déprimer. Mais il me manque PAS! Enfin presque pas.P'tête bien un peu, en fait. Un peu beaucoup. Je suis mordu.

Il est revenu quatre mois plus tard. J'avais encore perdu 10kgs. Il a annoncé à mes parents que j'allais subir une chirurgie dans cinq mois pour le surplus de peau si je continuais dans cette lancée. Je avis me donner à fond pour l'avoir!

A partir du jour de l'annonce, j'ai fait encore plus d'efforts, aussi bien aux repas qu'en sport. Et je le veux, lui. Je comprends mieux les paroles de Quatre, maintenant. Je lui ai tout dit sur nos caresses et nos rapports par lettre. De son côté, il pense s'installer en France avec Trowa. Leur histoire devient sérieuse, d'apèrs lui. Je suis bien content pour eux.

* * *

FIN! Pas de l'histoire 8D Merci d'avoir lu, jvous kiffe genre comme ça! *écarte bien grans ses mini-bras*


	5. Chapter 5

Toujours aussi feignasse, l'auteure vous invite à vous rendre au chapitre un pour les disclaimers et autres infos liées à la fic o/ haha!

Merci d'avance si y'a des reviews, jvous kiffe /o/

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Retour au centre. Milliardo, Trowa, Relena et Catherine ont été spécialement félicités. On est tous super fiers de nos résultats. Je vais voir Lena, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tant elle était désespérée.

« Hey! Ca va? »

« Duo! » Elle me saute au cou. « J'ai perdu 30kgs! Trente! Et je vais être opérée! » Ses yeux brillent, elle est ivre de bonheur. Je suis content pour elle.

« Tu vois, Lena! On te l'avait dit! Tu y es arrivée! »

« Et… Duo… J'ai dansé! Je suis tombée plein de fois, mais j'ai dansé! Je n'ai plus ma grâce d'avant, mais je l'ai fait! Enfin les choses se mettent en place. Avec le progrès de la médecine et une bonne rééducation, je pourrai refaire de la danse. C'est opérable, maintenant! » Je la serre dans mes bras. Elle est radieuse!

Tout le monde a l'air si heureux. Ils brillent. Quatre arrive derrière moi en me fichant une pétoche de dingue.

« Alors, ça avance avec ton Heero? »

« Moins vite qu'avec ton Trowa. » On rit. Ca fait du bien de se revoir.

« Je vais m'installer avec lui. Et toi? Tu comptes lui dire quand que tu l'adores? »

« Je l'adore pas. Il m'énerve. Et ça m'énerve d'être en kiff dessus »

« Lance-toi! » Pourquoi pas…

« JAMAIS! Et puis quoi encore?! »

Les coaches nous redirigent vers nos appartements. Ca fait bizarre. On range nos nouvelles affaires, Quatre porte des fringues autres que des djellaba. Ceci dit, il en a toujours autant!

« Trowa m'a dit un truc sur Heero. Je suis censé le garder pour moi, mais…. » Quatre a LE truc pour me prouver que Heero m'intéresse. CE genre de phrase, par exemple!

« RACONTE! »

« Lucrezia lui expliquait qu'ils choisissaient ensemble qui viendrait, sauf pour toi. Il l'a décidé dans le dos de tout le monde. Et ils s'entendent plutôt bien et…. » Il me fait des suspenses, ce con!

« Et il t'a choisi car il est tombé amoureux de toi à la lecture de ton dossier. » QUOI?

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas une question de physique, Duo. Et puis, pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Il t'en a fait baver, le bougre! Fais-le mariner, charme-le, mais dis non. Rends-le plus accroc qu'il ne l'est. Et à la fin du séjour, ou après ton opération, tu lui avoues. Joue-la vache! » Ah ouais! Quatre est sadique, en fait, derrière son air gentillet.

« Quatre. Je suis pas comme ça. » Mais il a TOUJOURS le dernier mot!

« Pourtant, tu le rembarres tout le temps, et il fait pareil. Essaie juste d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Surprends-le! » Genre, je vais y arriver. Il me cloue le bec à coup de pelles à faire bander un homophobe pour être sûr que la conversation soit terminée!

« J'me fais bécoter avant de répliquer »

« Anticipe. »

« Je suis pas Alison Dubois, moi! »

« Essaie. » Facile à dire! J'aimerais t' voir, tiens!

On rit et on va se coucher. Le décalage horaire, la petite fête de retrouvailles, la séance de sport imposée par Hottie 'histoire qu'on se ramollisse pas' nous a épuisés. J'en ai chié sur l'année qui vient de passer. Mais j'ai accompli ce qui métais impossible il y a encore quelques années. Les coaches nous ont conseillé de mettre une image sur notre but et de la regarder tous les matins en se disant qu'on va y arriver. J'ai sué sang et eau. Chaque jour. Même la nuit quand j'arrivas pas à trouver le sommeil. Je faisais des abdos, des pompes. Avant, je me levais pour un paquet de chips. Maintenant, je fais de l'exercice. Je pensais pas tant changer en si peu de temps. Je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Brand new Duo! Sur cette pensée, je m'endors, exténué.

Le rythme est assez dur à reprendre, mais on s'y refait vite. Bientôt mon opération pour l'excédent de peau! J'en crève d'impatience et de trouille! Okay, c'est pour dans deux mois. Mais je ne tiens plus en place. Pareil pour Quatre, on ne parle que de ça!

Je serai enfin respecté. Je sais, c'est bête, mais de nos jours, pour être considéré comme un être humain, il faut être beau, mince, musclé en prime, bref ressembler à un acteur. A côté de ça, on te bassine avec les chips et autres saloperies pendant les pubs à la téloche. La société est perverse.

Y'a UN seul moment où tu es parfait pour les gens. Quand tu meurs. C'est triste à dire, mais une fois trépassé, t'es le meilleur. La personne la plus merveilleuse qui fut, alors que toute ta vie t'entends soit 'T'es trop gros.', soit 'Regarde-moi cette maigreur! Mange!'. Ou aussi 'T'es qu'un crevard!', ou mais encore 'T'es moche, donc t'es qu'un con'. Quand t'essaies de changer pour entendre moins de critiques blessantes, t'en as encore plus! Pourquoi?! Parce que t'as pas changé comme ILS le voulaient. T'es pas Charles Xavier, alors tu pouvais pas deviner. Alors tu passes ta vie à essayer de leur correspondre, et quand ce jour arrive, t'es plus le même, alors ils te balancent comme de la merde. Tu vaux plus rien. T'es 'plus la personne qu'ils ont connue'. Et tu te remets en question et changes à nouveau. Et à force de connaître ça encore et encore, il te reste deux possibilités. Redevenir la personne que tu étais et assumer ta différence ou te tirer une balle.

Je préfère assumer ma différence. C'est pour ça que je cherche à changer pour moi sans me soucier des autres, pour ma santé, pour m'accepter. Et le respect. J'en ai ma claque d'être regardé comme un phénomène de foire, comme si ma valeur était inversement proportionnelle à mon poids. Et à ce moment-là, quand je serai ce mec sur la photo, je me pavanerai en ville. Et je ferai le crevard avec tous ceux qui l'ont été avec moi. Je sais que c'est purement puéril, mais je veux leur montrer ce que ça fait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, d'être humilié en public. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais je peux l'être. Tout c que je demande, c'est le respect. C'est trop demander?

Plus qu'un mois avant mon opération. En un an et demi, j'ai perdu soixante kilos. Je suis fier de moi. Je suis passé en dessous de la barre des 100kgs. J'ai cru pleurer de joie et de fierté lors de la pesée. Je me sens si léger! J'ai l'impression d'être une plume, okay, une plume de 95kgs, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une plume, je sais. Mais je faisais 155kgs, merde! Je commence à m'accepter. Les coaches nous répètent beaucoup de rester tels que nous sommes, de pas devenir des connards narcissiques.

Sur le mois le plus long de ma vie-ils vont m'opérer autour du 28/30-je me suis amusé avec Heero, j'ai anticipé ses réactions, l'ai fait taire, lui ai cloué le bec avec des mots et non avec mes lèvres bien qu'elles en mourraient d'envie. Je lui ai tourné autour, l'ai repoussé, l'ai ramené à moi. Je lui ai fait ce qu'il m'a fait. Ca a fini par l'amuser. Je sais pas vraiment à quoi on joue, mais on joue, ça c'est sûr! C'est plutôt sympa, à vrai dire. On se cherche, on se repousse, ça sera à qui dominera l'autre. Ca va finir sur son bureau, cette histoire. Entre un tas de feuilles et un pot à crayons, super décor pour ça! L'endroit rêvé!

Le mois arrive à sa fin. ENFIN! Rien ne s'est passé sur le bureau. On peut pas en dire autant de son lit. J'angoisse. C'est demain. Heero m'a prévenu. Ca va faire mal. Pas de sport pendant un certain temps. Mon nombril va bouger, j'aurai des drains et un traitement. Ca fait peur, mais ça vaut le coup. J'ai pas fait tout ça pour baisser les bras maintenant! Heero a déjà préparé mes pommades et autres crèmes ainsi que les bandages pour l'after. Je suis devant mon lit, debout, seul. J'inspire un grand coup. Les infirmières ont été sympa et m'ont laissé seul un moment. Je pie Dieu pour le succès de cette opération en insistant sur tous les efforts que j'ai faits. Quatre est venu m'encourager, il a été opéré il y a quinze jours. Il m'a tenu à peu près le même discours que Heero, sur la douleur et les crèmes à appliquer. J'ai eu droit au 'Avec Trowa, on se met la pommade mutuellement. Ca fait bizarre, on sent rien. Le ventre est comme endormi.' Je m'en tape de ce qu'il fait de son ventre avec Trowa! M'enfin, ça m'a quand même aidé à mieux appréhender l'opération. Lena est venue aussi, elle est plus resplendissante que jamais. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras, elle, son tour, c'est dans les jours qui viennent. J'espère que ça ira pour elle. J'ai eu un dernier visiteur.

Heero est venu.

« Tiens, tiens… On se fait du souci?! »

« Gare à vos chevilles, Maxwell, elles enflent! »

« Je les ai connues plus grosses que ça et elles ont jamais explosé. »

« On n'est jamais à l'abri. »

« C'est bien c'que j'dis! Heero Yuy-je-parais-froid s'inquiète pour moi. »

« Prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités. »

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient en train de se réaliser, pourtant. »

« Mais oui, Maxwell. »

« J'ai toujours raison. Je fais des rêves prémonitoires. » Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

« Dites-moi que je rêve. Je n'ai pas coaché cet idiot pendant dix-neuf mois, quad même? »

« Mais c'est rien, chéri, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! »

« L'espoir fait vivre. »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. » Mais c'est quoi cette discussion bizarre qui va nulle part?!

« Si vous le dites, Marre-D'Être-Appelé-Maxwell, dit Maxwell. » Okay, là, je l'EGORGE! J'en ai ras la tresse du 'Marre-D'Être-Appelé-Maxwell'!

« Je vais te massacrer! »

« Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, bébé » Dangereusement proche, j'avais pas fait gaffe.

« Là, c'est toi qui rêves, trésor! D'ailleurs, les infirmières m'appellent! Désolé, honey! » J'éclate de rire, allez savoir pourquoi. Il attrape mon bras, me retourne face à lui et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« C-Courage. » Et il se sauve. Attends! C'était quoi, CA?! Un effleurement de lèvres, des rougeurs, du bégaiement et la fuite?! Il fait dans la sucrée, maintenant?!

Les infirmières viennent me chercher et je m'allonge sur le lit. J'ai très peur pour la suite. J'espère que quelqu'un sera à mon chevet au moment de mon réveil. Je sais pas combien de temps va durer l'opération. Je suis dans la salle, maintenant et le spot m'aveugle. A mon grand étonnement, Lucrezia fait partie des infirmières. Et Treize est le chirurgien. JE VEUX PARTIIIIIIIR! Pas question que ce mec me touche! Il pose le masque sur mon visage et très vite, je m'endors.

* * *

Bientôt la fin o/ Mon dos pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, il en peut plus... hahahaha!

merci d'avoir lu! o/


	6. Chapter 6

Pour les disclaimers, allez au premier chapitre, j'ai la flemme, haha!

Par où commencer, ah! Merci pour les reviews! =D Ca fait plaisir! o/

Vous en êtes à l'avant-dernier chapitre! Wooo! C'est passé vite! 8D (n fait, c'est paske j'écris d'abord sur papier et je ne publie que ce qui est terminé u_u en cas d'abandon... J'aime pas laisser du boulot pas fini traîner)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Lucrezia est à mon chevet.

« Ah! Ca y est! Ca va, Duo? » J'ai mal dans le bas du ventre. J'essaie de me redresser. Ca fait encore plus mal.

« Non, non, ne bougez pas! » Elle me donne une petite télécommande avec laquelle je remonte légèrement mon lit.

« J'ai mal dans le ventre, je suppose que c'est normal. »

« Oui, d'ici quelques jours, ça devrait aller mieux. Mais pas de sport d'ici deux mois! Donc quartier libre pour tout le monde pendant ce temps là. » Je remarque une bague de fiançailles à son doigt.

« Qui est l'heureux élu? Toutes mes félicitations! » Elle sourit timidement.

« On a une grande différence d'âge, mais bon… Il m'a quand même demandé ma main. »

« Ca ne me dit pas qui c'est. »

« Milliardo. » En un sens, je m'y attendais.

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur. » Elle me remercie en souriant et quitte la pièce. Je me retrouve donc seul.

Seul pas pour longtemps. Quat' a débarqué avec son armoire à glace de Trowa.

« Lucrezia nous a dit que tu étais réveillé. Pas trop mal? » Si par 'pas trop mal', tu entends 'Duo à l'agonie', alors tout va bien!

« Douleurs, mais ça en vaut la peine! » Il acquiesce et sourit. Je viens d'apprendre que Trowa a eu un anneau gastrique et que c'est pour ça qu'il a tant perdu si vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'en parler de son Tro'! C'est terrible!

« Quat'… Quat'…. QUATRE! »

« Oui? »

« Ton Trowa, s'tu l'aimes tant, t'as qu'à l'épouser! Mais arrête de m'en parler! » Il me montre fièrement sa main. Un anneau en or. Sérieux?!

« Fiancés! » Et il est fiérot, l'animal! « M'enfin, t'as pas tort, Duo. Parle-moi un peu de l'évolution de ta relation avec Yuy. »

« Je l'ai fait tourner en bourrique. J'ai su mener la danse. Juste avant de partir en salle d'opération, il m'a fait sa sucrée, genre jeune fille en fleur. » Il éclate de rire, mais une grimace indique que ça lui fait mal.

« C'est-à-dire, Duo? »

« Bah il m'a attrapé le bras et m'a embrassé du bout des lèvres en bégayant un 'courage' et était rouge vif. Sur le moment, je l'ai pas reconnu. »

« Duo… Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, là. »

« Quat', ce type, c'est que du cul. Enfin de son point de vue. Perso, j'admets avoir PEUT-ÊTRE un ou deux sentiments à son égard. »

« Tu te fiches de moi?! Un ou deux?! Duo! Tu ramperais à ses pieds s'il te le demandait! » Genre!

« Bon, on va te laisser te reposer, salut! » Et ils me laissent à nouveau seul. J'espère avoir un prochain visiteur.

J'ai pas le temps de finir de penser que Lena déboule surexcitée.

« Duo! FAUT TROP QUE JE TE DISE! » Me hurle pas dessus, espèce de cinglée!

« Jai rencontré ce gars à Paris, Jean. »

« Ah bon? »

« Oui! Il était adorable et tout avec moi. Je t'en avais pas parlé? »

« Du tout! »

« Bref. Je pensais que ça serait foutu d'avance, vu mon poids. Mais il m'a envoyé un mail et est pressé de me revoir! Je lui ai dit que j'avais des obligations ici et que ça sera pas avant quatre mois et demi. DEVINE QUOI! » Euuuh.. Je peux prendre l'appel à un ami?

« Il est là! Je vais te le présenter! »

Elle fait entrer un type brun aux yeux marron, environ un mètre quatre-vingt pour 80-90kgs. Relena fait les présentations.

« Duo, voici Jean. Jean, voici Duo. Il m'a beaucoup soutenue lors de mes premiers mois ici. »

« Lena, tu peux nous laisser parler d'homme à homme? »

« Oui, oui, bien-sûr! » Elle quitte la chambre.

« Jean, hein. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise la nuque, capiche?! » Il écarquille les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Je suis saisis le poignet assez ort pour lui montrer que je suis très sérieux.

« Y'a plutôt intérêt, je sais où t'habites! » Enfin, ça, ça sera quand j'aurai mo pc à nouveau.

« Euh… D'accord. Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour Lena. Si ça compte pour elle, ça compte pour moi. Je l'adore. Ne lui répétez pas, ça m'embarrasserait, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà mes sentiments à son égard. »

« Okay. Prends soin d'elle, ou tu vas entendre parler de moi. » Il hoche la tête genre 'Tes menaces me font rien, garçon! Surtout de to lit d'hôpital!'

Lena entre à nouveau et m'avertis que Heero veut me parler. Elle file avec son gars, toute guillerette. Mon coach entre et ferme à clé.

« C'était qui? »

« BONJOUR Heero! Oui, l'opération s'est bien déroulée. Tout va bien, merci de poser la question. »

« C'était QUI, ce TYPE? » Il se retourne furieux. Il parle calmement, trop calmement, juste en insistant sur les mots.

« Le mec de Relena. » Il avance vers mon lit.

« SEULEMENT le petit ami de Mademoiselle Peacecraft? »

« Oui. » Mais il se prend pour le FBI ou quoi?

« Pourquoi tu lui tenais le poignet, alors? » La CIA, maintenant! De mieux en mieux!

« Pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieux quand je lui disais de ne pas faire de mal à Lena. » Il pose ses mains sur le bord de mon lit. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Mais… attends une seconde.

« Vous ne seriez pas un TOUT PETIT peu jaloux, Monsieur Yuy? »

« Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, Maxwell! »

« Ca m'a jamais posé de problèmes. »

« Et pour info, je ne suis PAS jaloux! »

« Juste membre du FBI?! » J'essaie d'alléger le ton de la conversation.

RAH! Et puis merde!

« Tu m'chies un caca nerveux car j'parle avec un mec? J'suis pas ta propriété! »

« T'es mon mec! »

« Depuis QUAND?! » J'aime quand on me demande mon avis!

« Maintenant! »

« Va chier! J'suis juste ton ptit PQR qu'on croira jamais à cause de son apparence au moment où ça s'est passé! »

« Ca ferait LONGTEMPS que je t'aurais jeté si c'était que du cul! »

« Oh! Comme je suis flatté! Arrête, je vais en pleurer! » Il m'attrape par le col de mon vêtement et m'embrasse comme jamais. Je fonds complètement. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et réponds avec fougue. Je détester aimer un type pareil. Jaloux, sale caractère, dictateur, con comme une valise, baiser divins, amant à en pleurer de bonheur, chacal, tendre. Je le hais! Ou pas. Je me crispe, les douleurs sont plus intenses.

« Rallonge-toi! Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès?! »

« QUI m'a embrassé?! J'ai fait que répondre! » Il soupire.

« Je vais te passer de la crème sur le ventre pour tes cicatrices. » Je soulève mon vêtement et il masse doucement. Quat' avait raison. On le sent pas. Le ventre, je veux dire. C'est trop bizarre comme sensation. On dirait qu'il masse dans le vide.

« Dis, Heero. »

« Hn? » Il relève la tête vers moi.

« Ca va te sembler con, mais après la fin du camp, y'a… »

« Je donne me démission. » Quoi?

« Tu quoi? »

« J'ai transgressé 95% des règles que j'avais instaurées, je ne mérite pas mon poste. »

« Mais si, voyons! Tu le fais super bien! Regarde Quatre et moi! Et tes anciens élèves! »

« Tu comprends pas, Duo! Il y a de l'amour! J'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec un de mes élèves! J'espère que tu es majeur! »

« T'as lu mon dossier, je me suis présenté et tu connais pas mon âge?! »

« Déjà, sur ton dossier, tu avais oublié de le mettre! » Merde. « Et je n'ai aucune preuve que tu avais effectivement 25 ans au moment où tu es entré! »

« Va chercher ma veste dans ma chambre. Celle en cuir usé. Celle qui est sur la chaise. »

Il part et revient peu après. Je sors mon portefeuille, lui montre mon permis de conduire, ma carte d'identité et mon passeport.

« Ca te suffit comme preuve? »

« D'accord »

« Ton âge? » Il est déjà majeur, vu son inquiétude.

« 26 ans. » Il me sort sa carte d'identité et me montre sa date de naissance. Je fais un rapide calcul, effectivement, il a bien 26 ans.

« Bref, qu'est-ce que tu disais avant que je ne t'interrompe? »

« Peu après le fin du séjour, y'a une réunion d'anciens élèves à mon ancien lycée. Tu peux venir avec moi? Je sais que c'est bête, mais je veux pas y aller seul. »

« Tu veux y pavaner ton homme? » HEY!

« Qui a dit que… »

« Moi. »

« Ca veut pas dire que je… »

« Si, tu le veux. » Télépathe ou quoi?!

« Laisse-moi finir mes phrases! »

« Je les finis pour toi. »

« Tu les arranges à ta sauce! »

« Chacun son point de vue. » Il rebouche les pots de crème et s'assied sur le bord du lit. Si on m'avait dit, y'a un an et demi que je serais là, opéré pour un surplus de peau car j'aurais perdu 65kgs, je l'aurais jamais cru. Et surtout, si on m'avait dit que Heero Yuy avait un cœur à la place d'une pierre au même emplacement, là, j'aurais eu une bonne tranche de marrade!

Heero se lève pour se laver les mains et revient.

« Sinon… Oui. » Hein?

« Oui? Pour? »

« Ta réunion d'anciens élèves » Je souris.

« Okay. »

« Tu veux une fleur au poignet? » Rappelez-moi pourquoi je l'ai invité, déjà?!

« J'allais te le proposer! En plus, il est si fin, ça serait tellement joli! »

« Et si viril… »

« Tout à fait, Heero, tu veux quelle couleur? »

« Ta gueule, Duo! Je porterai pas ça, c'est pour TOI! »

« Commence par la fer… » Bah nan! Encore eu! Je me suis tu avant lui! Je vais finir par y prendre goût. Trop tard, je crois. Je recule mon visage.

« Et la rose au poignet, c'est pour les cavaliERES au PROM, crétin! »

« Je sais. Je te charriais. »

« Chacal. »

« C'es pour ça que tu m'aimes, ché… » Je lui fais le même coup, je l'interromps.

« Tu rêves, mon lapin. » Nouveau contact. Grisant.

« Mais oui, mon cœur. » Nouveau coup de tazer. Ce type a la drôle de manie d'avoir une influence terrible sur mon corps. Et de me rendre dingue aussi. Et j'ai horreur de ça. Je hais ça. J'aime ça.

Je sors quelques jours plus tard. J'ai toujours mal, mais moins. Heero vient me passer la crème tous les jours comme si je pouvais pas le faire moi-même devant un miroir. Mon poids continue de descendre tranquillement. Puis un jour.

« Ah! »

« Quoi?! Je t'ai fait mal?! » Heero semble inquiet.

« Non. Juste… Je sens mon ventre. Ca m'a surpris avec le froid de la crème. La première fois en un mois. »

« Drôle d'impression, hein? »

« Oui. » On rit. C'est rare qu'on se chamaille pas, et c'est encore plus rare quand il rit. Habituellement, on se lance quelques piques, c'est au plus imaginatif. Depuis mon opération, il est plus sympa.

« Comment ça va se passer, maintenant? Je veux dire, niveau sport, tout ça. »

« Déjà, tu es sous traitement, comme t'as pu le voir. Tu vas devoir encore te reposer, beaucoup te reposer. J'ai fait venir ton précieux pc pour t'occuper. Dans deux mois, tu devras retourner voir Treize, maintenant, t'en es à la période où tu dois porter ta gaine seulement le jour, et ce pendant encore deux semaines. Ton abdomen peut être enflé un certain temps, donc panique pas. Le résultat définitif devrait être visible, en principe dans un ou deux mois. Pas d'efforts physiques pendant encore un mois, dommage… Tes cicatrices peuvent conserver une petite épaisseur et des rougeurs pendant les six à douze mois à venir. » Chaud!

« Pourquoi ce 'dommage'? »

« T'as rien écouté ou quoi? »

« Quoi? Je te fais envie? » Il regarde sur le côté, gêné.

« Va savoir! Bref! Tu devras voir Treize dans deux mois et une dernière fois dans onze mois. Voilà, je t'ai tout dit »

« Tu t'étais bien gardé de me dire pour les gaines et la douche! »

« Si je te l'aurais dit avant l'opération, tu l'aurais jamais acceptée! SURTOUT pour l'hygiène! » C'est vrai que je suis plutôt tatillon là-dessus.

« Heureusement que j'étais là pour te donner la toilette, je t'aurais bien donné le bain aussi, mais tu pouvais pas » Il éclate de rire.

« Je vais t'étrangler avec ma tresse, Heero! »

« Tu m'aimes trop pour ça! »

« Tu t'es foutu ça dans la tête tout seul, baby. »

« T'as vu comme tu me regardes? Admets-le, Duo, tu es dingue de moi. »

« Va chier. »

« Hn. Pas envie. »

« Tu m'emmerdes, Heero. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, chéri! » Il me fait un clin d'œil et m'embrasse.

Il m'ENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERVE!

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Merci d'voir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à review, je mange personne! o/


	7. And this is the end, the eeeeeeeend!

Bon pour les disclaimers, ils m'appartiene t pas, mais à leurs créateurs, si, blah, blah, blah...

Wow! Déjà la fin o/ Merci pour vos reviews super awesome!

Et écrire ça sur Kansas, ça me donne l'impression d'être à la fin d'une saison de SPN ;w; shit!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

3 mois plus tard

Mon suivi se passe bien. Mon traitement médicamenteux continue, j'ai encore quelques douleurs, mais ça fait du bien de plus avoir de gaine! C'est déjà ça! Je me souviens, j'en pouvais plus avec cette horreur! Heero a été adorable avec moi, et on s'est retrouvés invités au mariage de Lucrezia et Milliardo. J'ai appris que Wû-Fei et Dorothy s'étaient mis ensemble pas longtemps après notre arrivée car ils se fréquentaient déjà plus ou moins sur internet et le hasard a fait qu'ils se sont retrouvés ici. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein soap. Tout le monde se met en coupe avec tout le monde sauf Catherine. Je vais la voir pour en savoir plus.

« Hahaha! C'est quoi cette question, Duo?! Je suis déjà mariée! Mais à cause de mon poids, je pouvais pas porter mon alliance au doigt! Et on compte avoir un p'tit bout. C'est une des raisons qui m'ont motivées à venir ici! » Ca pour une surprise! C'en est une bonne!

« Ah okay. »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes?! »

« Nan, je voyais tout le monde se trouver quelqu'un sauf toi. Je pensais que t'étais un genre de forever alone. » Elle rit.

« Non, non, du tout! Et toi?! Il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu as des affinités? » Je sens dans mon dos le regard 'tuparlest'esmort' de Heero.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Alors fonce avec Heero! Il a juste envie de me tuer car on discute, toi et moi. » S'tu savais, ma vieille, si tu savais.

« Fais pas ton timide, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mon frère est concerné! Ca m'a ouvert l'esprit! » super grande sœur!

« Okay, merci du conseil, Cathy! » Je l'enlace pour faire rager Heero. Dans notre câlin, Catherine me sort:

« Vous êtes déjà ensemble et tu le fais criser, en fait? »

« Comment tu le sais? »

« Les cartes parlent, Duo. Je suis voyante. Rigole pas, je suis très sérieuse. » Dur de me retenir, mais j'y arrive. J'entends des pas furieux dans mon dos et je suis happé par une forcé de troll. Je me retourne comme je peux. Heero.

Là, il m'emmène dans son bureau, verrouille la porte, m'y plaque et m'embrasse. Je réponds avec passion.

« Heero... Hn… Qu'est-ce qui... Te prend? » Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou.

« Heero? » Il ouvre ma chemise, embrasse mon torse. « Tout… Tout va bien? »

« J'ai envie de toi. La jalousie est un aphrodisiaque plutôt puissant. » Il écarte mes cuisses avec la sienne.

« Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu… » Il défait ma ceinture. « R-Rien qu'un tout p'tit peu.. Heero… » Je gémis presque son nom.

« Gémis pas comme ça. Ca me rend dingue. »

« Tu l'es pas déjà? »

« La ferme et prends-moi » Il m'attrape par le col de ma chemise, fout tout son bureau parfaitement rangé par terre. Quand je disais que ça finirait sur le bureau, cette histoire!

« Mais je… »

« Contente-toi de reproduire ce que je t'ai fait. » Il s'assied, le regard lascif, suppliant. Je viens me coller à lui, et frotte mon corps au sien. Nos vêtements jonchent vite le sol. A présent peau contre peau. Encore plus chaud.

Je le caresse, le mordille. Il tremble, il gémit. Je le taquine, il me supplie. Je fais durer. Je sens sa frustration.

« Par contre, ça sera à la brutale, on a rien. »

« Parce que le bureau, c'est mignon-sucré? Et tais-toi, ça gâche tout! » Je reprends mes caresses. Je te prépare à me recevoir, puis insinue en toi. Je vais doucement, de peur de te blesser. Je vais et viens en lui jusqu'à la délivrance. C'est dur de retenir nos râles, il faut être discret. Je suis venu après lui, tremblant. Essoufflé. Ma vue est brouillée. Je me retire et mes jambes me lâchent. Il me rattrape, me donne une clé et me rend mes fringues.

« C'est chez moi, va t'allonger, j'arrive dans un moment. »

J'arrive devant sa porte et ouvre. Pas bien grand, comme nos appartements. Je me laisse tomber sur le dis, épuisé et ferme les yeux.

« Tu croyais pouvoir dormir? » Je sursaute. Heero est déjà là. Il me rejoint dans son lit et m'a fait l'amour. C'est bien plus confortable ici.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard - Londres

Je présente mes félicitations aux mariés. Lucrezia est radieuse, Milliardo rayonne. Le menu est bien-sûr très équilibre et fidèle au régime. La mariée tapote son verre avec sa fourchette. Tout le monde s'arrête de parler pour l'écouter.

« Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus. Et j'aimerais faire une petite annonce, j'ai eu la confirmation ce matin, même Mil' n'est pas au courant. Nous allons avoir un bébé! Je ne connais pas encore le sexe de l'enfant, mais je vais être maman! Bon, c'est le troisième pour Mil', mais celui-là, il le verra grandir! Merci à tous! » Toute la salle applaudit et le couple vedette s'embrasse pendant que les invités reprennent leur repas.

On finit la soirée en dansant. Jamais je me suis amusé comme ça. Bien-sûr, elle a oublié de lancer son bouquet, la Lucrezia! Alors, ele se met de dos et lance. Allez savoir pourquoi et comment, il m'a atterri dans les mains alors que je voulais reprendre u verre de champagne à Trowa qui faisait le service. Je vous parle pas des furies.

« DUOOOOO! DONNE-MOI CE BOUQUET! » Relena?

« NON! A MOI! » Dorothy? Elles sont devenues folles.

« Embrassez le cul de la bouteille de champagne, vous serez mariées avant la fin de l'année! »

« Tu vois! T'aurais dû accepter le bracelet avec la fleur. » Heero….. Je le tue, cette fois!

« Oh ça va, la ferme! Tu me gaves avec ça, Heero! » Lucrezia prend la parole.

« Allons, ce n'est rien, mesdemoiselles! Ca veut juste dire que Duo est le prochain! Et en plus, vous êtes déjà fiancées! »

« Simple précaution! » D'une seule et même voix catégorique! Elles sont cinglées! Tout ça pour des fleurs en tissu! Je suis bien content d'être gay!

Bien-sûr, on a eu droit à toutes les chansons d'amour possibles et imaginables. De « I Have Nothing » à « Come What May ». Même pas de Guns N' Roses! Et là, les mariés, ont décidé, comme ça, de se chanter un truc, une chanson d'amour BIEN-SÛR! Lucretia a pris « Je l'aime à mourir » en modifiant légèrement les paroles et qui était à la gratte? Bibi! Milliardo vient me trouver.

« C'est quoi la plus belle chanson d'amour que tu connaisses? »

« This I Love et November Rain, mais This I Love parle de solitude. Tu connais les paroles, au moins? Je te préviens, tu massacres GnR, je te massacre après! » Il choisit This I Love, qui est pas hyper appropriée, je trouve, mais il fait ce qu'il veut.

Les musiciens lancent la chanson. Il s'en sort pas si mal. Lucrezia pleure tout plein. Et je m'éclate avec ma gratte. Heero me regarde, épaté. Je connais chaque note, chaque accord, c'est ma chanson préférée. Je l'ai jouée et rejouée inlassablement pendant des années. A la fin, notre chanteur improvisé me regarde.

« Ca va? Je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti? » Il a plutôt géré.

« Tu vaux pas du tout Rose, mais ça va, j'ai entendu pire! Pas besoin de te massacrer! » Il retourne s'asseoir auprès de sa femme.

Quant à moi, je retourne m'asseoir vers Heero qui discute avec Quatre.

« Dis donc toi! Tu m'as pas dit que tu étais musicien! »

« Calme-toi, Quatre! »

« Mais Duo! Ce solo de guitare! Tu te rends compte?! » Il a les yeux rouges et humides.

« C'était magnifique! » Ah là là là! Quatre et la musique! Il est pire que moi à ce niveau-là! Heero me félicite, à mon grand étonnement.

« J'avais jamais osé te demander de me jouer un morceau. » Je souris.

« T'aurais eu droit à du Guns N'Roses! C'est mon groupe préféré! »

« J'ai cru remarquer. »

« Et devine qui va jouer à la réunion d'anciens élèves? »

« Ton groupe? »

« Yep! On va reprendre « High School Reunion » de Nerf Herder en premier, on verra pour la suite. On va sûrement improviser. » Ou ne pas jouer.

« En fait, vous allez jouer une seule chanson et d'autres vont prendre le relais. » Merde. Grillé.

« Ouais. »

« Qui chante? »

« Moi. »

« Avec le massacre de Rod Stewart que tu nous as fait au réfectoire après avoir vu ta photo? Non merci! »

« Je SAIS chanter, faut pas croire! » On finit notre verre et rentrons peu après à l'hôtel. On s'est endormis de suite.

* * *

AAAAAAH! Bonjour le stress! Je suis sur scène. Devant ces crevards de brutes qui m'ont pas reconnu, je me suis même fait draguer! Le groupe lance la musique, je chante et gratte en même temps. Je m'éclate! Je suis enfin le gars de cette foutue photo qui me paraissait inaccessible. Après la chanson, je retourne auprès de Heero et on fait le tour de la salle pour écouter leurs commentaires acerbes, notamment sur moi.

« Et Duo Zeppelin, il est pas venu? »

« Faudrait encore qu'il ait réussi à lever son gros arrière-train et se trouver des fringues! » Et ils en rient! Il se croient drôles! Ils ont 27 ans, merde! Mon homme me suggère d'aller vers eux pour leur clouer le bec. Je m'en sens pas le courage.

« Pense à ce que tu as enduré, Duo! Toute cette sueur, tout ce mal, les courbatures, l'opération. Penses-y! Et vas-y! »

« Okay! » Je m'avance vers ceux qui m'ont le plus persécuté. Ils se sont mariés. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, me direz-vous!

Je fais le super content de les voir. Tu parles!

« Mark! Lindsay! Hey! Comment ça va?! Ca t'a réussi la grossesse, Lyn'! » Mark prend la parole. Toujours la même gueule de con, les rides en plus.

« Bah! Les gars! C'est moi! » Je fais mon sourire colgate-va-te-faire-foutre-connard.

« Toi? »

« Bah! Avec tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble au lycée! Ah! Les trois mousquetaires! » Mark joue les gros bras et se met devant Lyndsay.

« Ca nous dit pas qui t'es, ducon! »

« Mark! Calme-moi! C'est moi! Duo! » Leur mâchoire s'écroule et Heero se marre.

« Duo?! » Lyndsay me mate de haut en bas. « T'as.. Changé. »

« Je suis pas le seul! Alors, ce bébé? C'est pour quand?! »

« Je ne suis pas enceinte! »

« Oh! Désolé! J'ai dû confondre avec une autre femme! Tu me diras, je suis pas le seul. Mark aussi. Ce genre de trouble arrive à un homme sur cinq, c'est un trouble sérieux! Salue Mary pour moi, au fait! Et fais gaffe à la pension alimentaire! » Je les plante sur ces dernières paroles et ils finissent par s'engueuler.

« Je sais, Heero, c'est bas, très bas, mais ça soulage! » Il éclate de rire.

« Tu es pour la paix des ménages, dis-moi! »

« Toujours! »

Lyndsay s'amène et braille assez fort.

« T'as beau dire ce que tu veux, Duo, mais tu as beau avoir maigri… »

« Content que tu l'aies remarqué. »

« Mais tu resteras qu'une sale TENTOUZE! » Je m'approche vers elle et attrape son menton entre mes doigts.

« Peut-être chérie, mais en attendant, je sais garder mon homme, MOI! Il va pas voir ailleurs, le mien! Alors baisse d'un ton, la cornue. Ai-je. Bien. Eté. Clair? » Heero et moi quittons la réunion sur ces dernières paroles.

« Mais comment tu sais tout ça? »

« Mon pc. Je suis détective et un peu hacker à mes heures perdues. Ca plaît pas à papa, mais ça va me permettre de quitter l'état! »

« Ah d'accord. »

« J'ai des remords vis-à-vis de ce que j'ai balancé à Lyndsay. Je l'ai humiliée publiquement. Je suis devenu comme eux. »

« Non, tu l'as juste informée de l'infidélité de son mari. C'est tout. »

« Vu comme ça. »

On rentre à la maison et on se couche. Jamais je n'ai été si heureux. Ca fait bizarre. Je suis le gars de cette photo d'il y a deux ans et demi, j'ai un homme fidèle à qui j'ai toujours pas dit que je l'aimais. Mais j'en ai un! Faudrait peut-être que je me lance, mais ça deviendrait trop sérieux, et ça me fiche la trouille.

« Hey, Heero. » Il commençait à dormir.

« Oui? »

« Je t'aime. » Okay, c'est fait.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Duo. » Je vais l'étouffer avec son oreiller! Il m'énerve quand il fait ce genre de trucs! Et il sourit, le mufle!

« Je te hais. »

« Mais oui, chéri. » Il me happe et je me retrouve contre lui. Je suis content d'avoir fréquenté ce centre. J'ai pu y rencontrer cet adorable chacal.

J'ai gardé contact avec tout le monde. Relena se marie bientôt et danse à nouveau, Lucretia a eu une petite fille, Milliardo a ENFIN droit de voir ses autres gosses et boss comme coach au centre, Catherine est enceinte jusqu'au yeux, Trowa et Quatre filent le parfait amour et voyagent un peu partout, et on a été invités au mariage de Dorothy et Wû-Fei, mais eux, ils veulent pas d'enfants.

Quant à moi, je suis toujours avec Heero, ça fait trois ans, maintenant et rien n'a changé entre nous, on se lance toujours autant de piques et on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller. J'ai enfin pu ouvrir mon agence de détective, Heero m'assiste et les affaires vont bien. Je pensais pas que ma vie changerait autant en cinq ans.

* * *

AND! This is the end! J'espère que la fin vous plaît, haha! ^^ Encore une fois, j'espère n'avoir offensé personne, je m'en excuse si c'est le cas~

**Remercions:**

**Tout d'abord mon dos, qui supporte tout ça sans faire grève! Je le maltraite, mais il la ferme, il est pas syndiqué! haha!**

**Mutti pour les M&M's qu'elle m'a ramenés! Cool mother, continue de me nourrir! o/**

**Ensuite les remerciement plus sérieux, et pas mes conneries que jpeux débiter pendant des heures:**

**Lady Sovay qui a été tag 698754323420 fois sur fb et qui m'a review à chaque fois o/ I ADORE ya, my lil jerk! ;D (just kidding, you're not a jerk)**

**BlondieCam qui a review plein de fois o/ Merci! Contente de t'avoir fait rire avec les réflexions de Duo! ^^)/**

**Les follows que j'ai eus, merci à vous 3! o/ (genre c'est l'Amériiiiiiiiiiique! Mais ça fait plaisir! ^^)**

**Tous les lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont rien laissé, bande de chacals! (/è_é)/ Mais jvous kiffe quand même, vous avez pris le temps de lire ^^)/ haha**

**Et merci pour le favori *o*)/ *happy Blitz***

**A une prochaine fic o/**


End file.
